Role Model
by kncrowder88
Summary: Lindsey is participating in a competetion. Edited to get rid of spelling or grammar mistakes I had.
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Lindsey participates in a competition in school.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I was trying to find a story to read but this wouldn't leave me be so ... here's what I got.

_**Role Model**_

Lindsey Willows was so proud of herself. Out of the thousands of students who had participated in the competition she had made it to the top ten. Winning this would mean she would be representing the entire state of Nevada on a summer learning experience to other countries and before they return home they would meet the President. It was the first time this was being done and if it was successful it would happen again next year and the year after that. "Mom," She yelled as soon as she stepped foot into the house.

"In the kitchen," Catherine Willows yelled. Lindsey rushed in to see that her mom wasn't allowed. Sitting around the table was her old team. Ecklie had moved her to days and put Nick and Warrick back on nights. All eyes were on Lindsey at the moment.

"Guess what?" She was excited and smiling non-stop.

"I guess you jaw hurts," The junior CSIs all laughed while Grissom sat thinking of what could possibly be making Lindsey so happy.

"Mom," Lindsey said stressing the 'o' in mom. "Come on seriously. Guess what?"

"I don't know what?"

"I made it into the top ten!" She yelled. Everyone but Catherine and Grissom looked confused.

"Congratulations Butterfly," Grissom said giving her a hug. "That is wonderful."

"Thanks. Well I have to get to work I only have two weeks till I have to do my presentation. Oh and all of you have to come." She ran out of the room. Each member of the nightshift looked at there supervisor and Catherine.

"She is participating in the Round the World Competition," she informed. "In order to participate they have all these different presentations and challenges they have to do. And they have to do them all alone. Yesterday was the presentation on the different sciences. She of course," looking at Grissom she smirked. "Created an entomological timeline," Everyone laughed a bit. "I guess bugs always do win."

"Told you," Grissom smirked. "And no I did not help her at all. The only thing I did was provide the books she would need."

"Anyways," Catherine rolled her eyes. "Now that she is in the top ten she has another presentation. Basically if she wins she represents the state of Nevada as she goes and visits other countries and she gets to meet the President."

"A total of fifty pre-teens going around to different countries and meeting the President," Sara laughed. "Now that is something I want to see. How many people will be watching them?"

"There parents get to go with them," Catherine smirked. "So I get to go also if she wins. It is educational also. They will be going to museums and learning a brief history of each country they visit. And when they meet the President they will be given a tour of the White House and given a history of it. They will also go to the many different monuments in DC. Basically if you hate school you'll hate this more. But Lindsey came home and asked if she could do it. I read over the rules and everything and agreed. She is having loads of fun."

"You said parents not parent," Warrick cocked an eyebrow at her. "You are one parent not two."

"Well according to the paper if the parents are divorced the child is allowed to bring both parents or pick one and allow the parent to bring a 'date'. If one parent is deceased then the child is allowed to bring someone that they consider a replacement for that parent or the living parent could bring a 'date'."

"Aha," Nick said smirking. Warrick and Greg were also smirking. Sara looked a bit upset. Lindsey returned to the kitchen.

"Um ... Sara could I speak to you for a moment?" Lindsey said looking at Sara and refusing to look at her mom. Sara agreed and left the room. The rest moved to go out into the pool, each having brought a swimsuit with them. As they were having fun Lindsey would come out and take one away. By the end of the day everyone but Catherine had gone back to Lindsey's room and no one would tell her what it was about.

The next day Lindsey had asked to go to work with Catherine and of course she let her. Once they got there Lindsey was off running around the lab talking to people and asking question. Even though she tried no one would tell her what it was about. Lindsey had even spoken with Cavillo making Catherine even more nervous. Something was up and she was clueless as to what it was. She hated being clueless.

The day after that Lindsey and her friend had gone off for a day together and that made her even more curious. She and her friend continued to go out for the entire day after school for the rest of the week. After that Lindsey was in her room continuously making phone calls. Every time her mom asked she would refuse to answer and say it was nothing.

Three days before the presentation Lindsey had informed her she was done with her presentation. When she had asked to see it she had refused saying it wasn't supposed to be shown till the competition. So for three days she was trying to find out what was going on. Just before the day of the presentation she had cornered Greg in the locker room.

"Alright Greggy what is it that my daughter asked everyone about," she snapped. Greg looked at her in fear but wouldn't speak. "Spill it or I tell the entire lab that Jenna dumped you because of your teddy bears."

"She wanted to know what it was like working at the crime lab," He said quickly. "Said her presentation was about what job she would like to have and she choose this."

"Oh ..." Catherine said and walked away. Turning back around she smirked. "So Jenna did dump you because of the teddy bears," Before Greg could answer she left.

The six CSIs all sat front and center. Right in front of them there was a podium where each student would come up and present there presentation. Sadly Ecklie and his wife were sitting not that far away from them. The family of the students had the first two rows. Catherine looked around behind her and gasped.

"What is he doing here?" She whispered but it was loud enough to catch the attention of Grissom who was next to her. Warrick on her other side wasn't paying attention and was arguing with Nick who was next to him.

"Who," Grissom said not seeing who she was talking about then his eyes spotted Sam Braun and some of his friends. "What is he doing here?"

"I don't know," She turned in her seat. "But I'm not going to admit to his presence. Oh and I spotted some other people from the lab. Like Cavillo and the Sheriff. Wonder if they have kids in here to," she said. The other CSIs having heard that looked around and spotted some of there friends. Mia, Archie, Bobby (from Ballistics), Dr. Robbins, Brass, and many others were gathered not that far behind them. All of them had been questioned by Lindsey. Sam also was near them with Lily sitting by Mia.

"Attention," A bulky man said standing in front of the podium. "Before we begin we would like to congratulate each and every one of our finalists. Their parents and themselves must be very proud of their work. The presentations will be going in alphabetical order. Each participant was given a different topic to write about. After the presentations we will be having a nice dinner for each participant and there quests. The winner will then be announced. First up is James Ecklie," the man stepped away from the podium and off the stage.

James had to write about his parents careers. Following him was a girl named Ally who wrote about her favorite subject. Then they was another girl who wrote about the pet she never had. Then a boy who wrote about his older brother's career. A boy who wrote about what he would like to be when he got older. A girl who discussed her hobbies. Another girl who wrote about her favorite animal. The second to last person was a boy who wrote about his childhood friend.

"Hi," a nervous Lindsey Willows said standing behind the podium. She had surprised everyone with the thick vanilla folder in her hands. Looking around the room she searched for her mom. Seeing her in the front row her smile grew and all her nervousness went away. "My name is Lindsey Willows."

At the moment Lindsey truly looked like a miniature version of Catherine. Both were wearing a pair of jeans and a baby blue spaghetti strap shirt under a jean jacket. Nancy had done Lindsey's make-up to look just like Catherine's and had also curled her hair like Catherine's was. Each was in a pair of baby blue flip-flops.

"She looks as beautiful as her mother," Grissom whispered to Catherine. Lindsey beamed when she saw that and giggled slightly, that received some odd looks. Catherine blushed and tried to suppress her laughter.

"Sorry but I was giggling because my Uncle Grissom just told my mommy I look like her," she said. Catherine gasped at how well her daughter could lip read and how she referred to her as mommy. Lindsey though just continued to smile. Ecklie looked over at Grissom and Catherine. "On with my presentation. I was told to dress and speak of my role model." Again Catherine gasped and glared at Greg.

"What that wasn't what she told us," Greg said defensively. Lindsey frowned slightly.

"Of course that would normally be a very easy topic but for me it was hard," she said. "For me I had to run all around Las Vegas to get information on my role model. I guess your wondering why. Well I'm about to tell you why." She opened her folder and picked up a stack of different papers and placed them on one said. She looked straight at her mom. "First I want to apologize to those I talked to for lying about my reason of doing so. I know that some how my role model would have gotten it out of them so I lied.'

'My Role Model by Lindsey Elizabeth Willows," she recited still looking at her mom. Catherine had forgotten to turn the camera on and was looking straight into her daughter's eyes. "When you ask someone who there role model is they normally say someone famous or some dead person. Someone they will never meet and probably never get close enough to touch. Well I've meet my role model. I've hugged my role model. I talk to my role model every day. Even comforted my role model at times. But most of all I love my role model with all my heart. My role model is Catherine Marie Willows." By then Catherine had a silent tears coming down her checks and a hand over her mouth. But she was smiling which made Lindsey smile.

"Catherine Willows is my role model not because she is my mother but because of who she is. She is a strong and independent woman who is up for any challenge. Everyday she faces danger by confronting the bad guys of the world. Catherine Willows is a crime scene investigator for the Las Vegas Crime Lab. She is supervisor of the day shift and looked up to by the 'lab rats' and CSIs under her command and by the junior CSIs on the other shifts. But before she was all this she was a child.'

'Catherine grew up in Montana with her three younger sisters, mother, and step father. She was raised on a ranch and was riding before she was walking," she smiled. "Throughout her childhood she watched her sisters spend time with there father and always asked her mom where her dad was. But she did have a father figure in her life that wasn't her step father-Sam Braun. Sam Braun would come all the way from Vegas to visit Catherine and her family. Her mother, Lily Flynn, told me that every time Sam came Catherine would go out for a horse ride with him. When she was 16 she ran away from the ranch with her boyfriend Ricky.'

'A year later she came back to see that her mother and step father had gotten a divorce and sold the ranch. Her mother refused to take her back in and her step father told her 'You are not my daughter so I don't have to care for you.' So that was that and again she left Montana. So of course needing somewhere to stay she went to Las Vegas in search of Sam Braun. But he did the same thing her mom did refused to let her live with him. He told me 'She had chosen to live on her own so she was going to live on her own.' Well she did. She got a job as a waitress and got her own apartment.'

'When she discovered a different job she went for it. She became an exotic dancer," Lindsey paused at seeing her mom wide eyed. Smirking at her mom she continued. "Her former boss Ted Beaton said 'Cat pulled in a lot of money when she danced for me.' While she was dancing she meet my father Edward Willows everyone called him Eddie. Eddie pulled her into the world of cocaine. One night she meet a man by the name Jimmy Tadero. He would stop by the club and every time he went up to her she would ask 'What's the case of the week?' Even as a dancer she was interested in solving crimes and she used the money she made to pay for college.'

'Eddie of course didn't like the fact she was going to college and trying to change her life around. When she meet Gil Grissom Eddie got even more upset. Grissom recruited her to the lab and helped her kicked her coke habit. Of course Eddie wanted to show Grissom up so he proposed to her and they got married five months later. Marriage wasn't all that it was made out to be. At first it was perfect but after a year Eddie began to get abusive; verbally not physically. But eventually verbal abuse turned to physical abuse," When she said that Grissom looked at Catherine in shock.

"Cath ... is that true?" He asked her softly. Lindsey had stopped talking and was wondering if she could continue. Catherine looked at Grissom and mouthed yes turning back to her daughter she nodded. Lindsey nodded and looked around the room.

"Catherine never informed anyone of the physical abuse but everyone knew of the verbal abuse. Everyone knew because Eddie would show up at the lab and degrade her in front of all of them. The only one who knew of the abuse was Sam Braun. She never knew Sam knew because he never said anything he just did what he always did, looked out for her. When she told Eddie she was pregnant, with me, he accused her of having an affair and she cried. After I was born though the beatings stopped and things began looking better. But then one night she had to work late and he accused her of having an affair. And again the beatings began," She lifted up a think book. "Eddie wrote in his diary all about it.'

'Six years ago Catherine finally kicked Eddie out after finding out he himself was the one having the affair," Again she paused. Catherine smiled at her and Lindsey beamed. "A year later she got a divorce. Of course I never knew why they did it so I asked her. She told me 'Sometimes two people who love each other just gotta go their separate ways.' I knew that couldn't be it because if you love someone you wouldn't want to leave them. So I asked Eddie and he told me 'I left because I caught her in bed with Gil Grissom.' I never believed him but I too used it against her.'

'Three years ago was the first time I had to comfort my mom. I woke up to the sound of her crying. She was crying because Eddie had been killed and Sara Sidle hadn't found the killer. But I knew that she was mainly crying because she had almost lost me in the process. She had saved me that night from his car that was slowly filling with water. Shortly after my mom ended up blowing up the lab because of all the stress. In the process of doing so she harmed Greg Sanders, but he still looks up to her the most. She was suspended for five days and we spent some time together.'

'A couple weeks after she got back to work she found out something that hurt her more then the beatings Eddie gave her. More then me yelling at her. She found her dad. But in the process of doing so she compromised a case and was betrayed. She found out that Sam Braun was really her father. When I talked to him and I asked why he never told her he looked at me and simply said 'I was married.' That I say is no excuse, which is what I told him and then left his office." She received some laughs with that.

'Catherine continued to have to work more hours and her cases were taking up most of her time. I wasn't helping by misbehaving all the time. When I was picked up for hitch hiking and she asked me what was next I muttered stripping. Of course she grounded me. I told her dad always said she was a drama queen. Then she remarked that he was always high and I being the person I am told her I rather have him high over her any day. The truth is ... I hated my dad," she shrugged. "I hated him but loved him. Anyways she did something that quickly straightened me up and I realized then that she was only doing all this because I am what makes her weak.'

'She is strong and doesn't take crap from anyone. She fought to prove herself to everyone and prove she isn't who she was in her past but she is Catherine Willows. Everyday she deals with victims, suspects, witnesses, lawyers, and Conrad Ecklie." She received some laughter from the lab rats and CSIs that had come. "Everyone I talk to says she is a great CSI and a great person. Says she is strict but allows them to joke around every now and then. She helps not only the victims and the families but she also helps those who work at the lab get through there own problem.

'Greg Sanders told me 'She is the mother I never had.' Warrick Brown told me 'She is very observant but blind to the most important thing of all -Grissom.' Nick Stokes told me 'She is every ones surrogate mother.' Sara Sidle was the first person I question and she told me 'She is everything I'm not.'" At that Catherine looked at Sara who was now trying to hide herself. "Everyone else at the lab seems to agree with Nick, Greg, and Warrick. But even though they are all right only one person has gotten who she really is correct. She is Catherine Willows mother of Lindsey Willows. Gil Grissom, her former supervisor and her best friend, told me 'Your mother may be a great CSI but she is an even better mother. She is Catherine Willows.' He is correct and that is my reason for choosing her as my role model. Catherine Willows is my role model because she is Catherine Willows." She nodded her head and picked up her stuff. Everyone was applauding as she began to walk off stage. Catherine though jumped up from her seat and then onto the stage. She ran after Lindsey who had disappeared off stage.

Catherine was standing alone in a corner. She was watching the table in the middle of the room where Lindsey sat with Grissom, Warrick, Nick, Sara, Greg, and Mia. All were laughing at something Greg just said. Looking around the room her eyes rested on Sam Braun, who was looking at her. Making her way over she sat in the vacant chair that was at the table. Lily too was sitting with Sam and his friends. "'I was married.' What type of excuse is that? Especially to give your granddaughter."

"Nice to see you to Mugs," Sam replied. He looked over at Lindsey. "Don't you think you should be with your daughter?"

"Why don't want me sitting at your table," she cocked an eyebrow.

"The reason I never told you is because I never believed you could possibly be mine. You worked Tony's case," he spoke. "I never thought that I could actually have done right with one of my children. One a murderer and one a drug addict that was killed by his own brother."

"The problem is you didn't do right with me. Mom did. Mom raised me to be who I am not you," she looked at mom. "I never told you thank you." Before Lily could reply Lindsey ran up to her.

"Mom," Lindsey exclaimed grabbing her by the arm. "Uncle Grissom said he wants to tell you something. Come now before I scream."

"What if I don't want to come," Catherine kidded.

"Mom," Lindsey yelled grabbing every ones attention. "I said move it now!"

"Yes ma'am," Catherine stood and saluted her.

"Not funny," She whined grabbing her arm and pulling her across the room. "You're a heavy role model."

"Hey!" She picked Lindsey up and held her under her arm. Using her free hand she began to tickle her.

"Uncle Grissom!" Lindsey yelled pleading for help as she giggled and squirmed slightly. Grissom though wasn't much help and just came over and held her for Catherine.

"Thanks Gil," Catherine said coming to a stop. "Now that I don't have to move what is it you wanted to tell me."

"Um ..." he looked nervous for a moment. "I was... um ... wondering if ... uh ... wow who knew this would be so hard."

"It wouldn't be so hard if you just said it," she smirked. Lindsey smiled whispered something in his ear since he hadn't put her down yet. He placed her on the ground and she rushed off to the table leaving the two adults alone in the middle of the room. "What's going ..." He silenced her by placing his lips on hers. At first she was shocked but then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him. She parted her lips slightly allowing him access into her mouth. A round of applause pulled them apart and both blushed as they quickly made there way to there table.

The room fell silent as the bulky man from earlier walked up in front of the room with a microphone in his hand. "The winner is ..."

A/N Who is it going to be? Review to find out


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Nearly everyone had come back to Catherine's house after the dinner. Everyone was outside but Catherine who was standing in the kitchen to serve her guests. The four junior CSI, Mia, and Lindsey were in the pool playing chicken. Sara was on Nick's shoulders, Mia on Warrick's, and Lindsey on Greg's. There were into their tenth round and so far Lindsey won five times, Sara four, and Mia once. Grissom, Brass, and Robbins were standing on the deck talking about ... work. Archie had been there earlier along with Bobby and some other lab techs that were at the dinner but due to having to work that night they had to leave.

Catherine pressed the button on the blinder and held the lid down as she thought of what her daughter had said. About how she hated her dad. 'Why didn't she ever tell me,' she though as she poured the margarita into a large pitcher sitting on a tray. 'I only let him see her because I thought she wanted to.' Walking to the fridge she pulled out a pitcher of lemonade and set it on the tray also. Opening the freezer she pulled out the carvel ice-cream cake Lindsey loved dearly. 'As Grissom once said 'It's in the past' ... or was that mom?' She laughed.

"CATHERINE!" Nick yelled from the pool. Mia and Lindsey were now the only two left in the chicken fight. "It doesn't take twenty minutes to get drinks!"

"When you're Catherine it does." Warrick said loud enough for her to here.

"Be careful boys you may not get the drinks were you want them," Grissom said getting laughs from everyone but the two of them who now looked rather worried.

In the house Catherine smiled to herself and picked up the tray. Walking outside she set the tray down on the table. Walking over to outside stereo she bought not long ago she turned it on and then went back inside. Grissom watched her concerned but shrugged it off and changed the topic from work to sports. Mia cheered having gotten Lindsey off Greg's shoulder. Grissom looked back at the patio door as Catherine came out and placed some snacks on the table looked at Lindsey then went back inside.

Entering the kitchen she went to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice and then pulled the vodka bottle off the top and set them down on the counter. Grabbing a small glass she poured her drink. Just as she was about to drink it her phone rang. Sighing she picked up the cordless. "Willows."

"Mugs," Sam Braun's voice said on the other end.

"Are you going to tell me how you got my phone number and why you called," She snapped after a long pause. Cradling the phone between her ear and shoulder she grabbed her cup in one hand, vodka in the other with the orange juice between her arm and waist. Walking back outside she placed them on the table and went to go back in the house when Sam spoke again.

"I wanted to answer you question from earlier," He said coolly. She paused and quirked and eyebrow.

"And which question because there was two you didn't answer," She snapped catching the attention of the three talking men standing close by.

"I have an answer for both but I was planning on telling you that I'm honored to sit at a table with you," he said not once letting any emotion seep into his words.

"Okay now for the other question. What type of excuse was that?" She went to walk into the house but again his answer stopped her.

"A partially true answer to a child that wouldn't have understood the rest," once again he was cool and the words held no emotion.

"Okay care to tell me the rest of the 'excuse'?"

"Your number is listed in the phone book," He said. "Tell Lindsey I congratulate her and hope she has a fun time on this trip," he hung up leaving her tempted to throw the phone into the pool.

"Mom come get in the pool," Lindsey yelled this time she and Greg were out because there were now playing with the men on top. "You could hold Greg on your shoulders!"

"Um ... maybe later," she replied going back in the house. Grissom this time followed her. After she hung up the phone she turned around and ran smack dab into Grissom's chest and stumbled backwards. He wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her from falling leaving her slightly leaning backwards while she grabbed a hold of the front of his shirt. "Gris ... uh ... are you going to pull me back up?"

"Do you want to be pulled back up," He smirked as he pulled her back up. Her hands went flat against his chest and his other arm went around his back. "What's bothering you?"

"No ... nothing," she looked at her arms.

"Cath ... sweetie tell me what is bothering you." He was sterner. "Or I won't go on this trip to Europe with you."

"You ... okay so maybe you would do that but if I called you up complaining of anything you would fly out right away," she tilted her head. "And if you did stay behind you would be missing out on a very educational experience you have been looking forward to doing for the past what five months even more then Lindsey. Calling me up once a day to see how the competition was ..."

"You are rambling and I want my answer. Something is bothering you. Was it the ... are you upset because I ... "He went to release her but she moved her arms around his back and held him close to her.

"She never told me that she hated him," she whispered. "If she had told me I could have made it so she didn't have to visit him. I could have more time with her while she was a kid and things would have been so different. Why didn't she ever tell me? Why haven't you kissed me till tonight? I mean I have been dreaming about that for a long time and did I just say that out loud," she blushed slightly.

"She never told you because she never wanted to hurt you," kissing her forehead he smiled. "And I want to do more then just kiss you. Catherine earlier what I was trying to tell you ... I wanted to say ..."

"The kiss explained it all," She looked up at him and smiled. "We don't have an audience anymore."

"That is true," he smirked and bent his head closer to her. She returned his smirk.

"You realize this will cause problems at work especially with Ecklie," she frowned slightly.

"Catherine Ecklie could burn in hell for all I care. Right now all I care about it making you happy."

"I am happy. I'm always happy when I'm in your arms. Except if I have been crying because then I look all messed up and rather stupid and you see me ..."

"You are most beautiful when you least expect it. Like at this very moment," he smiled and lightly kissed her lips. "With a soft blush upon your cheeks."

"Flattery will get you no where Mr. Grissom."

"But it is the truth. To me one of the times you looked most beautiful was after Lindsey had been born," he gave her another kiss. "Your cheeks were rosy pink as you smiled down at the tiny baby in your arms. Eyes shinning with love for the lovely creature you brought into the large and complicated world. A love creature that you knew would grow up to be like the love women who gave birth to her."

"I'm afraid to ask you what I looked like when you first meet me," she laughed slightly not expecting him to actually respond with the answer but surprising her he did.

"You looked stunning," he smiled picking her up and setting her on the counter. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he place his hands on her hips. "It was a dark night in the middle of the desert. You were in a pair of black leather low rise pants and knee high black boots. It was chilly so you wore a black leather jacket that was rather old and worn out. Under the jacket was a red halter top that showed off your pierced belly button and pale but sun kissed skin." She was staring at him in shock. "The headlights from the firebird behind you created a glow around your body making you look like the angel you were. Long strawberry blonde hair pulled up in a tight french braid. Your head tilted towards the sky looking at the stars as you slightly recited each and every single constellation you could think of. Not even bothering to move back into the firebird as the rain started to poor down on you."

"Wow ..." She looked at him stunned.

"There is more to that memory," he smirked. "Like you taking your hair down and your jacket and boots off and then running around in the rain screaming at the top of your lungs about random things you didn't really care about. You running into me and both of us falling to the ground and getting muddy. Laughing are heads off as you forced me to run around with you singing 'Dancing in the Rain'. Jim showing up thinking we are two raving lunatics with Eddie who took a swing at me because he was drunk and called you in missing. Oh and the ever famous watching Jim arrest Eddie for assault and haul him off to the station and then telling me that I have officially lost it."

"You can't forget the both of us having to go to the hospital because we stayed out in the rain for seven hours in the freezing rain," she smiled. "I remember that they made us huddle together in a heated room with no windows. We were wrapped in a blanket and I was sitting in your lap when the power went out."

"The doctors had locked the door because both of us had wanted to leave and the door was stuck and they couldn't get in," the two were smiling now not noticing they had an audience. "That's when I found out you had claustrophobia. You started freaking out and banging on the door screaming that you were being squished by the walls ..."

"You started laughing at me and I looked at you as if you were the crazy one," she began to laugh slightly. "And then out of no where you tell me that the walls are not closing in on me and I'm not being squished that I looked ..."

"Perfectly fine and rather cute when you were panicking," he too was laughing. "Then you fell asleep on my arms with a large smile on your face. Thirty minutes later Brass had arrived and gotten the door open took a look at us shuck his head and told me 'You better behave your self next shift she's the new lab tech.' "

"I remember what happened when I worked that night. I was sent out to Ecklie's crime scene because he got the blood splatter all wrong. That's why he hated me so much," she smiled. "You had my back that day when the sheriff started yelling at me in the middle of the DNA lab."

"I thought he was just upset because your music was too loud and you weren't doing anything," he shrugged. "You had finished all your cases impressing everyone. But once I heard him say you had no right to go to Ecklie's crime scene without permission I told him I told you to go and I got suspended for three days."

"The next day I had to deal with Ecklie accusing us of sleeping together. I told him he was just jealous because I wasn't sleeping with him."

"You said that!" Grissom yelled shocked. "No wonder the sheriff came to my house reprimanding me about sleeping with the lab techs."

"Sorry but I thought it was rather funny. Though Ecklie did call Eddie and told him what I said. That's when ..." she stopped. "Never mind."

"That's when what?" He asked looking worried. "That's when he first hit you."

"Sorta ... I mean he didn't actually intentionally hit me. It was an accident. I walked off and he followed. When he went to grab my arm I was turning around to apologize for something I said and his hand made contact with my face instead. It was a complete accident and he was shocked and left. When he came home he ... he apologized and well ..." she smiled. "It created a good thing which he destroyed in a drunken rage."

"What happen?" Grissom asked. Neither noticed that Lindsey had completely entered the room now and sat down at the small kitchen table.

"Well I found out I was pregnant and was rather happy. When I went home to tell him I found a note saying he had to go out of town because his sister needed him. He called me a couple hours later to say that his sister's husband had become abusive and that he missed and loved me then he had to go because his sister was screaming for help," she frowned. "I kept thinking you are willing to help your sister but yet when you hit me you said it was my fault. When he got back I told him I was pregnant and he ... he accused me of having an affair with you and he hit me ... he didn't stop hitting me for hours and when he was done ... he ... he told me he hoped the baby died because no child brought up by me would live to see the age of five."

"Cath ..."

"I couldn't move and passed out. One of my neighbors had called the cops when she heard him leaving and saying he hoped that ... that I died there on the floor. I remember waking up when the officer entered. I didn't know who he was and he scared me and I moved quickly. I yelled because it hurt so much and he told me he was an officer and not to move. When the ambulance arrived I heard him tell them who I was before I passed out again. When I woke up next I was in a hospital room, I never opened my eyes fully but I heard two voices. One was oddly familiar and one was the doctor. The doctor was telling the man that I ... I lost the baby and almost died myself. The man, I think it was Sam that could be how he knew, he asked the doctor if I would wake up again and if I could ever have a child again. The doctor told him that I could go into a coma and it's possible I wouldn't be able to have children but had to wait till I woke for further tests."

"Cath ..." Grissom tried to get her to stop talking but she ignored him.

"I went back to sleeping because I didn't want to believe it when I woke up again the officer was there. He asked if I knew who attacked me because my neighbor wasn't sure who it was because her television was too loud and she never saw who left the apartment. I told him I knew who it was but I wasn't pressing charges. He said that he understood and asked if I wanted to see my husband. I asked why he was asking and he told me because his father was abusive and he knew right away who attacked me. I smiled slightly and told him he could send Eddie in if he wanted too. Of course he did and Eddie started apologizing while the officer was there. But after the officer left he smirked at me and told me the test came back saying I could never have children again."

"But you did," Grissom said. "A beautiful ..." she interrupted him.

"When I found out I was pregnant again I was scared. I went to the doctor that treated me before and he told me that sometimes over the years things change. I kept getting different doctors opinions. But god I was so happy every time they told me that I was definitely pregnant. One night Jim gave me a domestic violence gone very bad and when I got there the officer from when Eddie beat me was there. I asked him what he got from the husband and he told me 'He beat her because she told him she was pregnant and he knew it wasn't his baby but that of one of her colleagues.' When I froze he asked me if I was okay and all I had to do was say Eddie and he understood. After work I tracked him down and told him I was pregnant again and I was afraid to tell Eddie. He offered to stand outside the house while I tell him just in case.'

"Cath you don't have to continue." Grissom was getting worried because she now had tears in her eyes. He had noticed Lindsey move towards them and motioned for her to leave but he didn't know if she had or hadn't.

"When I told him he looked at me in shock. He said it wasn't possible and I slapped him. I yelled at him saying he was going to be a father. He looked at me in shock again because I had tears in my eyes. He got angry and started yelling at me. Told me I wouldn't have that child if he could help it. I was so scared and crouched back in a corner. He just continued to yell and yell at me and I was crying so hard. The officer had entered and was trying to calm Eddie down but Eddie ... Eddie went after him. He led Eddie back into the bedroom and locked the door on him. He came back out for me and asked if there was anywhere I could go. I told him there was no one that knew about this. He offered to let me stay at his place for the night and I told him no. I said that I could get a hotel room somewhere. When I got home the next morning Eddie wasn't there so I went looking for him. It turned out that Eddie went out for a few drinks with his friends. The officer who helped me ... one of Eddie's friends shot and killed him."

"Cath ... sweetie ..."

"He wasn't even on duty. Just walking the streets with his wife and daughter. He just pulled out a gun and shot him. Eddie was the one who called for help as his friends left. He died in his wife's arms and his daughter trying to stop the bleeding. When I heard I went to the funeral and talked to the wife, Lindsey, and his daughter, Elizabeth. They told me that if Eddie ever laid a hand on me to come to them. So I did. Every time Eddie hit me I went to them. But ... things had changed Eddie had stopped hitting me when he found me crying one night while I was pregnant. I told him about the officer and what he did to help me and he held me. He was so nice then. Every time Lindsey cried at night he would go to her. In the morning I would find him holding her on the couch both asleep. But again things changed when I came home late one day. When I finally kicked him out and we went to court for the divorce he told the judge he wasn't even sure Lindsey was his. It hurt me so much because he started telling the judge that he shouldn't have to pay for a child he probably wasn't the father off. Told her of my past and everything and I started crying right there in the courtroom. He just looked at me and smirked. My lawyer couldn't calm me and the judge couldn't calm me. Sam was there," she smiled and laughed a bit. "He punched Eddie out and then held me. Held me like a father would. Funny thing was after I calmed down he left the room. Eddie just glared at me while holding his bloody nose."

"Cath you could stop telling me this stuff now."

"When the judge said that Eddie's suspicions were well accounted for I took Lindsey's DNA one night. The next day when I came to court I showed them the results. When I went up to Eddie and gave him the results he looked happy and I expected him to be upset. I don't know but at that moment it occurred to me that I was the one who was upset. Even though I knew he was Lindsey's father I always thought of you as her father."

"Cath stop talking now."

"No you have to know this. You have to understand everything," she shuck her head. "Lindsey had a father. One she hated. I never actually had a father but when I found him I hated him. He was both Eddie and you for me. He was the father I wanted and the father I actually had. I always felt bad for having gotten a divorce with Eddie because I thought Lindsey hated me for it. But she didn't she hated him and I never knew. I forced her to see him all those times."

"Mom I may have hated him but I wanted to see him," Lindsey said shocking them all. "And I never told you because I thought you would hate me for hateing him. I thought you would think I was some bad person for doing so."

"Linds ..." Catherine looked at her in shock. "How long ... what did ..."

"Mom it's okay. I read it all in dad's journal. I knew all of it from his point of view. Now I have it in yours," she smiled standing next to Grissom. "Normally you scold me for standing soaking wet in the kitchen."

"Lindsey," she laughed. Looking at Grissom she saw he was smiling. "What?"

"I am Lindsey's father," he smiled at her confused look. "Catherine biologically I may not be her father but I like to think of myself as her second father."

"I think of you as my first," Lindsey grabbed the cake from the counter and left the kitchen. "I've got cake!" They heard her yell in the backyard and then the sounds of joy from everyone. Grissom smirked and stepped back. Picking her up he cradled her in his arms and headed out towards the pool.

"Gil ... Gil what are you doing," she asked as he just continued to smirk.

"Nothing my dear Catherine. Just relax and enjoy the ride," he said. Everyone was around the table as Robbins cut the cake. He walked past the table and towards the pool and she began to squirm.

"Don't you even think about it Grissom!" She yelled catching everyone's attention. "I swear to god I will ..." her sentence was cut off by the splash of the water as she entered. Coming up she glared at him. "I am so going to kill you!" She yelled over the laughter of everyone. Having been completely clothed she was fuming. He bent down and smiled.

"You won't ..." his sentence was cut off as she pulled him in smirking. Now his cloths were also soaked. Coming up he was laughing. "You would do that though."

"Die!" She jumped at him ducking his head under the water. The two were now fighting in the water as the others cheered on. After the others finished their cake they jumped in and a full war of male vs. female broke out in the pool. Robbins and Brass, both being a bit intoxicated from the margaritas, were judging the competition rather badly.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks everyone who reviewed they really made my days better. Well here I go with this chapter. It is going to start off before they go on the trip and the next chapters to come (if you want them) will be the trip. So tell me what countries you think she should visit in your reviews!

Chapter Three:

The next morning Lindsey couldn't quit grinning at her mom. She had awoken up a long time ago but found her mom and Uncle Gil asleep in her bed so she herself went back to bed. When she woke thirty minutes ago her Uncle Gil was gone. They were in the kitchen and Catherine was at the stove making pancakes while Lindsey watched quietly from the kitchen table. Her grandma was sitting in the living room watching the morning news, and she too was hiding a grin. Looking over at her Nana who just entered she giggled a bit.

"Lindsey care to tell me what is so funny," Catherine said flipping the pancakes.

"Nothing mother," Lindsey bit her bottom lip to quit from laughing.

"So Catherine ..." Lily said smiling. "How was your night?"

"Mother," Catherine yelled spinning around quickly almost knocking over the frying pan in the processes. The spatula in her hand was held in flip position with a pancake on it. "I told you to drop it!"

"You better pay attention to the cooking," Lily smirked and sat at table also.

"Yeah well where were you all night," She replied spinning back around and placing the pancakes onto plates. A small smile was spreading across her face as she remembered the feel of Grissom's arms around her. Turning off the stove she placed the plate full of pancakes on the table. Pulling a chair out she gracefully took a seat and crossed her legs. "Plus as I told you before it was nothing."

"Please," Lily placed two pancakes on her plate while Lindsey took three and Catherine took one. "You need to eat more then one pancake."

"I had some before you got home," she blushed slightly at her mom's questioning look. "What I was ... Lindsey why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm just wondering why you sent Uncle Gil home," Lindsey replied making both women gasp slightly. "What I woke up earlier and I was going to wake you but ... well it was so cute."

"He had to go home," Catherine looked at her plate. "So mom you haven't answered my question where were you all night?"

"I was with ... I was speaking with your father then I went to go get drunk but I didn't," she replied. "Is it a crime to go out at night?"

"When I'm at home worrying about you till midnight."

"Good thing Mr. Grissom was here to keep you company then," she raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing happened. God I'm not that stupid ... plus we know better."

"Catherine you are in serious denial."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not."

"Are too mom," Lindsey replied catching a glare from her mom. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!"

"No eat," Catherine said standing. Walking over to the door she answered it and smiled. Standing in her door way was Gil Grissom in a pair of jeans and black tee-shirt. When his eyes traveled her body she blushed. She had not yet changed from the shorts and very low cute tank top she wore that showed off her mid-section. Quirking an eyebrow at his presence she was surprised to see that he pulled her out the door and shut it. "Um ... Gil ... are you okay?"

"I'm better now," he smiled holding her in his arms. "God I've missed you."

"You only left an hour and a half ago," she giggled a bit as his hands lightly moved across her side.

"Ticklish?" He quirked an eyebrow and gave her a lopsided grin.

"Gil ... we are standing on my porch and I am showing a lot of skin."

"I like skin ... especially yours."

"Okay let's try this one. Both my mother and daughter are awake inside my house gossiping about why you were here this morning. By the way Lindsey woke up before we did and saw you in my bed."

"I say we go get a hotel room."

"Gil ... you came back for a reason why was that?"

"I left something behind."

"Oh," she turned in his arms and went to open the door. "What was it? I'll get it for you."

"Cath," he whispered and she turned around in the doorway. Stepping closer to her he placed his hands back on her hip and pulled her close. "I left you behind," he bent his head and placed his lips on hers. Her arms went up around his neck, her fingers entangling themselves in his hair. Their lips parted allowing tongues to get lost in each others mouths. When they finally pulled apart for air she had a small smile.

"Wow," she said between breathes. Laying her head against his chest she smiled. "Want to have some pancakes."

"Did you make them?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Then I must refuse." He smirked and sprinted from the house as she stood there in shock. When she finally registered what he said she chased after him around the yard.

"I am so going to kill you!" She yelled ignoring the on looking neighbors.

"Got to catch me first," he yelled running into the street.

"Grissom," she stopped running. "Fine I guess I will have to lock you out," she smirked and ran towards the door. Just as she was shutting the door he flew it open. She screamed and ran into the kitchen where her mom and Lindsey sat mouths open in shock. When he entered they smirked.

"Gil Grissom get away from me!" She yelled as he grabbed the bottle of maple syrup. "I swear Gil if you even think it I will hurt you."

"I'm thinking it ... and I'm loving it," he said backing her into a corner. "We could take a vote."

"No ..." she looked at her mom for help but she just raised her hands in her 'I'm not getting into this' gesture. Looking to Lindsey she only saw a nod. "Gil ... I'm begging you. Please don't. Ii would take forever to clean up. A long shower and then having to scrub the floor. I'll make you scrub the floor!"

"A long shower uh?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"Grissom please don't," she begged stepping back some more. He took two steps forwards so his body was pressed against hers.

"I think I should. You have been very naughty. Threatening to lock me out of the house."

"It's my house!" She defended. "Plus you joked my cooking."

"I get the privilege of doing that," he held the bottle above her head. Lowering his voice he smiled. "Plus I would love to join you in the shower."

"Oh really," she quirked an eyebrow. "Well in order for you too do that Lindsey and my mother would have to leave."

"I'm sure I could think of something," he smiled. Squeezing the bottle she began to scream as the sticky syrup dripped down her body. Lindsey started laughing out loud. Lily shuck her head but was smiling. When the bottle was finished Grissom turned around and grabbed another, this time he went towards the table.

"Uncle Gil," Lindsey ran from the table. "Nana help me!"

"Get out of the house," Lily yelled rushing after Lindsey. The two CSIs left in the kitchen heard a car pull out and drive away. Turning he began to walk towards Catherine again.

"Let's get you sticky," she smiled and grabbed the bottle. Squeezing it over his head she smirked at the look of pure shock on his face.

"You will pay," he grabbed the strawberry flavored syrup. Soon both were in a full fledged food fight. They even grabbed food from the fridge.

Lindsey entered the house three hours later to silence. Lily had dropped her off and left for the store, knowing full well she should go pick up some groceries. Carefully walking into the living room she spotted no one and no signs of life. Walking back to the bedrooms she again found no signs of life. Entering the kitchen she was surprised to see it was completely clean but again no signs of life. 'I know both their cars were out front,' she thought heading to the back door. Opening the sliding door she stepped out. Walking a little ways forward she felt someone grab her arms and someone grab her feet. Screaming she was lightly tossed into the water.

When she came up she heard laughter coming from her mother and Uncle Gil who were sitting on the ground. Her mom was in a string bikini and board shorts while her Uncle Gil was in board shorts. Glaring at the two she climbed from the water. "You are such kids!"

"Your it," Catherine yelled tagging Gil and running off. Rolling her eyes she went in the house to change. The two 'adults' continued to play tag in the backyard.

Lily entered the house carrying groceries. "Hey Lindsey mind helping me," She yelled into the living room where Lindsey had MTV on really loud.

"Yeah," Lindsey jumped from the couch. "Anything is better then watching my mom act like a kid." The two got the groceries in the house and put away in fifteen minutes. Turning the television off the two sat on the couch. "Hey ... Nana how old were you when you had your first boyfriend?"

"Well I was about sixteen. Why?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow. "Has a guy asked you out?"

"No ... well I don't know. I think so," she shrugged. "What about when you first had sex?"

"Uh ... is there a point to this conversation," she asked looking at her. When Lindsey fidgeted gave her a stern look. "Have you had sex Lindsey?"

"No... never ... not at all ... It's just that ... well ... I'm curious," she shrugged. "I asked mom and she told me she started dating at fourteen and first had sex with the guy she ran away with. She never told me how old she was but she told me that I couldn't have sex till I was out of this house."

"Okay well then I first had sex when I was nineteen. The same age I was when I had your mother. Now why are you asking these questions?"

"Well ... this guy at school ... he ... um ... asked me to go to a hotel with him," Upon seeing the upset look upon her nana's face she quickly started talking again. "I said no and reported him to my teacher. I was just wondering ... well you know I'm a kid it's what I do. And well ... there is this guy I would like to go out with but ... I don't think mom would like him ... or his father."

"What did your teacher do?"

"She reported it to the principle who called his parents who then talked to me and I don't know what else they did."

"You did the right thing. Now why don't you think your mom would like this kid or his father?"

"Well ... Um ... his father ... is ... he was ... he got out of prison ... three years ago. And well the guy, Michael, he is kind of ... a bully. You know not the well behaved straight A student."

"Your right ... your mom wouldn't like them. Neither would me. Or you're Uncle Gil. Why do you like him?"

"Well I don't know. He was nice to this girl who was being teased by some other girls. He is only mean to guys who are bother people and stuff and he bullies them till they stop bulling others. I have been tutoring him during study block. His math grade really is improving. Yeah he is in a grade ahead of me but still he has the brains."

"Why don't you invite him over here one day? He seems like with someone's help he could become a better person. You could even tell him about the trip when you get back. It is all up to you just don't go to his house."

"Well duh. His father is a murder. Anyways I wanted to tell you not to go into the backyard because mom and Uncle Gil like to plan surprise attacks. I have been thrown in that pool twice now. And they were playing tag. I'm not sure what there doing now. But ... I hope they relax in a bit."

Catherine sat up on the tree branch her back up against Gil's chest. He was sitting with his back to the tree trunk and his legs hanging over the branch. The two were looking into the house watching the other two talk. They had been sitting there since Lily first pulled up. Gil was tracing a butterfly design with his finger above her belly button while the other hand held her hand. "I never knew you had a tattoo."

"I had two," she looked up into his eyes. "The one on my lower back and I had one ... I had Eddie tattooed onto my left butt cheek once. I had it removed."

"That must have hurt," he smiled.

"A bit but it is better then having boyfriends ask who Eddie is," she smiled. "Plus I'd rather replace it with something else."

"Really like what?"

"I don't know but I promise I'll tell you when I do," she tilted her head slightly and he bent his head kissing her softly. Both went back to watching the two in the house exit into the backyard and begin to search for them. "Think we should call out to them?"

"Nah," he whispered. "I want to be alone with you."

"Lindsey I think they left to go out front," Lily said taking a seat on one of the patio chairs. "Let's enjoy the time of peace while we can."

"Cool," Lindsey said sitting. "But if they throw me into the pool again I swear I will attack them when they least expect it."

"Your daughter takes after you," Gil whispered into her ear.

"I got that from you," she whispered back looking up at him. "Plus she has a point. We threw her in twice."

"It was either her or you," he replied. Lightly kissing her he smiled. "I have a tattoo."

"Really? Where? What is it? How come I ... oh ... can I see it later?"

"No," he smirked. "Of course you can smarty. It is a right above my right butt cheek if you must know."

"Care to tell me what it is?"

"Not yet," he rested his head against the tree. "I like this."

"Do you remember how we even got up here?"

"No but I would love to stay up here forever. Keep time in this spot for the rest of our mortal lives."

"Yeah ... work will suck," she sighed. "We kissed in front of Ecklie. He knows you came to my house last night. Wouldn't be surprised if he actually drove by here earlier. He would love to find a reason to fire us."

"Then let's not give him one. We are on completely different shifts."

"Well yeah but I'm helping nights on that one case right now. That's why I didn't have to go in earlier. I will be going in tonight. Though I don't see why you need my help."

"Nick and Sara have a DB Warrick and Greg had one and this was a double. If it was just one body I would not have asked for your assistance. Plus I miss you like crazy."

"And I you," she snuggled closer to him. "I want to speak with Sara ... about what she told Lindsey. I mean not to lecture her or anything but ... well I don't know. I mean she must have let it slip or something. But still I feel ... I feel like she is wrong."

"What do you mean?" He asked. She gracefully turned herself around so that they were facing each other. Now both sat straddling the tree with only Catherine's hands keeping them from touching.

"Well I mean if I am everything she is not that means she is everything I'm not. I don't want her feeling ... I don't know ... jealous of me because I am better liked. Well ... not really better liked but liked more. I don't really know what it is. I mean she is liked just as much as me but I get around the lab more and so more people appreciate and like me. She ... it's hard to explain."

"I understand. You're the social butterfly, like Lindsey, and yet she isn't. To her when you are around you are the beautiful popular cheerleader while she is the not so popular science geek who questions everything about herself. It is rather simple Cath. To her she sees you as the rival of attention. You get the attention of everyone by simply being who you are. You sorta are the cheerleader, you are always boosting moral around the lab just by simple entering it. While she only gets the attention of the teachers or in this case her supervisor and those in charge just by being smart. She thinks she has nothing but brains."

"How much do you think about this?"

"I thought about it last night. I was actually thinking of speaking with her but maybe it would be best if you did."

"I don't want to ... well make her feel ... threatened or something. But I'm going to talk to her. 'Surrogate mother'? God make me feel old here."

"Well you are basically old enough to be almost everyone's mom. Some not really but still you are kind of like a mom to them."

"And you the father ... yeah I could kind of see that. I mean it is ... odd but still you are good with Lindsey and you do lead them. Help them. Everyone says you have no feelings but you are just good at hiding them. You listen to what they say. Greg told you about wanting to go into the field even if that means a pay cut and look what you helped him get to. Nick told you he doesn't really care about the promotion but yet you promoted him. Gil I was wrong when I told you that you were becoming a lousy leader a couple years ago. I mean if you are a lousy leader then what am I?"

"Blonde?"

"Meany," she looked at Lindsey who was pouting. "Can you tell me what my mom is saying?"

"Um ... something about ... oh ..." he looked at Catherine. "There talking about Eddie."

"What did Lindsey just say?"

"That sometimes her dad scared her."

"Oh ... Gil ... do you think I did right by Lindsey?"

"You are a wonderful mother. I mean look at how far you have gotten her. How far you've gotten yourself. Now why must you question all that?"

"I don't know ... Sam once told me I like to make things difficult."

"Well some people like challenges. Raising a child single handedly is the most difficult but you have mastered it."

"Thanks," she scooted closer to him resting her head on his shoulder and watched her daughter smile slightly. "What did my mom say?"

"She told her to remember the good times. Like when Eddie made pancakes for dinner. Or did impressions ... Eddie did impressions?"

"Yeah he used to do them all the time for me when we dated. They weren't that bad. I guess he did them for Lindsey. He was a good dad ... at times. You would make a good dad some day."

"You think."

"Gil," she picked her head up and looked him in the eye. "I don't think I know. You are going to make a wonderful dad and a wonderful husband to someone."

"Well ... I hope that someone would be you."

"I'd like that too," she replied just as Lindsey started laughing.

"Nana that is mean! What if mom heard you," Lindsey yelled.

"What your mother was such a blonde when she was a kid. I'm just saying maybe her blondeness from a child is coming back."

"That is so harsh," Catherine pouted.

"Well ... I love your blondeness," Gil whispered lowering his lips to hers to passionately kiss her. Smiling at her. "Maybe we should reveal ourselves to them."

"All right," she moved back and he swung down from the branch making Lindsey scream. Swinging her leg over the branch she jumped down into his arms. Lily smiled at them as they walked over holding hands. "What?"

"You two are so cute together."

"Shut it," they said at the same time and made there way into the house.

That night at work Catherine found Nick and Sara in one of the layout rooms. Looking at Nick she silently asked him to leave. He made some excuse them left. Sara looked at her as she shut the door and locked it. "I don't want to be interrupted."

"What's wrong?" Sara asked a bit nervously. Her eyes followed Catherine as she walked over and took a seat on one of the wheeled chairs. After she indicated she too should sit she did. "Cath what is it?"

"I want to tell you something," she leaned for in the chair placing her elbows on the table and looking across at Sara. "I may be everything you aren't but that is what makes you exactly what you are-you. Sara I don't know what makes you think that just because you aren't like me makes you ... worse or something but it doesn't."

"Everyone knows your name around her Cath but yet no one really knows mine."

"I talk to everyone," she sighed. "Look I was popular in school. I take it you weren't," getting a nod she smiled. "But you see when I was in school at times I envied the science nerds. The computer geeks. Math wizes. Because, and you know this by experience, you didn't have to worry about making everyone happy. I was the popular cheerleader who had to make everyone happy. But I failed at that because I was also the bully. Yeah I boosted moral at times but I also lowered it ... a lot. I wasn't perfect. But yet you were in away."

"What do you mean? You had, have, all the friends and boys chasing you while I have nothing. You even have Grissom."

"Grissom is someone I would start picking on right away. But Sara I envied you. You got to go home and make your parents happy, having not gotten phone calls home because there daughter stuffed a kid in his locker just because he fits in it. You got straight A's. You helped those who needed help. You still help those who need help."

"I didn't go home to parents," she sighed. After telling the same story she told Grissom a couple months ago she looked at the table. "You see you had parents also which is something I don't have."

"Yeah my father is a murderer and my mother ... well my mother had two jobs. I had a step father who liked to get angry at me because I tried helping Nancy with her homework. No one has a perfect family. Sara the reason not many people know your name around here is because you suck at social skills. While I am great with them. Plus I think a couple guys around here look at you daily. Nick Stokes being one of them."

"He does."

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes. "And if I'm not mistaken I have seen you glance at him."

"Yeah ... but I like Grissom."

"No ... well you do but that's in a father figure way. You just mistook the feelings as love. Nick on the other hand you may have figured it was a friend feeling. Sara you are like Grissom-can't tell one emotion from the other if your life deepened on it. Well some you can but still you misread them at times. It's not a sin you know."

"Cath ... why are you doing this? I mean I figured I be the last person you would care about. I haven't even apologized for what I said to you a couple months ago. Even before then. We haven't ever been the best of friends."

"I'm the surrogate mother remember," she smiled.

"Yeah ... to bad you couldn't actually be my mother."

"Hey you think of Grissom as a father go ahead and think of me as a mom just don't come asking me for money."

"Yeah yeah," she laughed as Catherine stood and went to the door. "Thanks mom."

"Yeah yeah keep it up," she laughed opening the door. Laughing more she looked a Nick who was standing next to the door waiting. "We are done. Now don't go kissing her yet."

"Yes mother," he said all three started laughing. Catherine decided she should go see how her other 'children' were doing on there case since Grissom was busy with his bugs. Entering another layout room she saw the two were bickering scenarios.

"I don't think he jumped," Greg said.

"Come on the guy was depressed. Plus eyewitnesses say they saw he leap from the roof."

"Hey guys," she said smiling. "What does the evidence tell you?"

"That's the problem it says nothing," Warrick said pointing around at the case photos and lab results spread out on the table. "Zip. Zotta. Zilch."

"If there is evidence there is always something. You just have to find it."

"Okay who are you and what have you done with Catherine," Greg said looking worried.

"Grissom had a case like this once. Didn't know if they guy was pushed, jumped, or fell. Nicky was working the case also so they tossed simulation dummies. It was the case they worked when Sara first got here."

"How did you know they tossed the dummies?" Greg said suspiciously.

"Well let's see me and Grissom are best friends. Oh and well I saw the pictures. Why don't you do the same thing?"

"Cool can we toss Hodges," Greg sounded excited. When the two looked at him he shrugged. "What he's a dummy isn't he?"

"Greg he may be a dummy but that be murder. Plus you have difficulty getting him to volunteer," Warrick said.

"You two just behave yourselves when you do this," she heard them both say 'yes mom' as she left and smiled. Entering the layout room Grissom was in she flopped down in one of the chairs and watched as he wrote on one of the clear boards they had. Look at all the bugs he had taped underneath she smirked. "I guess dad has been busy also."

"What have you been up to?"

"Well I have been called mom four times already. Talked to Sara, warned Nick not to do something ... yet, and then gave some advice in Warrick and Greg's case. Each of them called me mom and Nick called me Mother."

"Busy lady aren't we," he smirked. "Does dad get anytime to spend with mom?"

"He is getting a long vacation to spend with mom. Though the youngest child is joining them on the trip."

"They could somehow lose her in the mist of the children they will be around."

"Yes that would be possible for them to do. But it might rather be a stupid thing for them to do."

"It's better for them to be ... hello Ecklie," she looked at the door were Conrad Ecklie now stood. He entered and shut the door.

"We must talk."

"I thought that was what we were doing," Catherine said receiving a cold glare.

"Being smart won't help anyone Willows."

"Neither does ..." She began but Grissom interrupted.

"What is it Conrad?"

"Straight to the point as always."

"Well that would help," Catherine muttered spinning around in the chair. Ecklie watched her carefully as Grissom just glared at him.

"I wish to inform you that if you show any ... personal affection towards each other while on the clock you will be reprimanded."

"Okie dokie," Catherine tried to hide her smirk. They both knew that she could easily clock out before he clocked in and then they could stand in one of their offices and kiss all they want. They also knew that at times they would have to touch.

"Willows when your shift is over I would like to see you in my office."

"Well technically this isn't my shift so I be a bit late for that order," she replied getting a look from Gil.

"Fine I would like to see you in my office in ten minutes," he snapped and exited the room. Upon doing so he had a small smirk.

"Catherine are you mental," Grissom nearly yelled.

"Maybe," she looked at him and cocked and eyebrow. "You want me to be?"

"Catherine we aren't at home anymore. You can't talk to Ecklie like that and most likely keep a job! For heavens sake he suspended Sara just for speaking to you rudely what do you think he will do for how you just behaved."

"Deal with it," she shrugged. "Hey I am going on vacation soon so it doesn't matter," looking at her watch she smiled. "We got eight minutes till I have to be in his office what shall we do to blow the time?" She smiled walking over to him.

"Cath ... go now," he laughed pointed out the door. "Check up on Sara and Nick then go see Ecklie."

"Meany," she skipped out of the room and down the hall towards the layout room Sara and Nick had been in, receiving worried and odd looks along the way. Jumping into the room she smiled at the two surprised and worried looks she got.

"Um ... Cath did you forget to take your pill this morning?" Nick asked.

"Nope," she smiled. "I was just going to see how your case is going then I have to see Ecklie in his office because he is rather stupid. I should have told Greg he could ..." she stopped sensing Ecklie walking down the hall. "Okay so how is your case going?"

"You are so going to get it," Nick said laughing. "And good really. All we are doing is going over the evidence before pinning the suspect with murder."

"Good good," she looked at her watch. "Gotta go." Again she began skipping out of the room and down the hall. When she was a couple feet away from Ecklie's office she stopped and calmly walked into his office. He wasn't in there so she looked at her watch to see she was three minutes early. Taking a seat in front of his desk she waited.

"You're early," He said surprised when he entered. He took a seat behind his desk with a smirk. "Good. I would like to inform you that while you are away on this ... vacation ... you must appoint a fill in supervisor for your shift."

"I knew that and I have done so. I did so upon arriving and I think that Sophia could easily fill my position. Grissom has already appointed the position to Warrick and you can't say he isn't allowed to go because Lindsey choose him to go not me and it has already been cleared with the sheriff and Cavello."

"The other reason I called you in here is for you behavior earlier. Now I do not accept disrespect from anyone within this lab. I don't even accept it when someone from one shift disrespects someone from another shift. As Sara did you. Care to explain your reasons for being smart with me earlier."

"I took my hyper pill," she tried shrugging. "Look Conrad I'm going to be straight forward with you," she leaned forward and lowered her voice. "I don't like you."

"And why is that," he narrowed his eyes at her and she shrugged.

"Maybe it has to do with the fact you split Gil's team when you knew perfectly well that we all work very well with each other. The reason you used was complete non-sense and you know it. You just simply wanted to get at Grissom because he is the one who got the lab to where it is today not you. Or maybe it has to do with the fact that ever since I started working here you have tried to find a way to get me or Grissom fired and if possible the both of us. Or maybe it is the reason that you seem to think I can't handle myself and butt in every time someone tries to even disrespect me. My own people may like me but they don't respect me yet because of that."

"Really. Give me an example of when I 'butted' in?"

"There is the whole Sara disrespecting me thing. Oh there is also the fact the when Sophia disrespected me, not in public, but behind closed doors in my own office you entered and yelled at her. I don't need you trying to act like you care about me because I damn well know you don't. You rather have me out of this lab then in it but you won't fire me without a good excuse. You also know that if you did I would go straight over your head, which by the way I have already talked to Cavello and the sheriff about your behavior. They seem to agree with me and I'm sure they will be speaking with you soon about it. Now if you don't mind I have to get back to a case." She stood and left. Shutting the door behind her she looked up to see five smirking faces looking at her and she smiled. "He had it coming."

"Damn I can't wait to see his face when they come by," Warrick said.

"Hey guys we have work to do. Oh and after shift I'm making breakfast at my house so bring a suit!" Catherine yelled after everyone and then followed Grissom so he could show her the timeline he has made.

A/N Okay what do yall think. I kind of just went with it here. Hope you like it and please review. Remember to say what countries you think they should visit when you review and I'll try and get the next chapter out soon!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I know long wait uh. Well I have had writers block for this story for awhile. And school as started but that's not that big of a problem at the moment. I apologize for any spelling or grammar or any other kinds of errors I make in here. I have no one who reads over my chapters and I'm not a wiz at all this. Hopefully in a couple months my spelling and other mistakes will be far and few. Anyways on with the chapter,

Chapter Four:

Catherine had just walked out of the shower when the doorbell rang. Making sure the towel was tight around her body she walked out to the hallway. "Hold on I'm coming," she yelled when the person continued to ring the doorbell. Yawning slightly she unlocked the door and opened it surprised to see a complete stranger standing there. 'Shit I thought it was one of the gang,' she thought blushing slightly. "Yes?"

"Um ..." The man said a bit uncomfortable take in the towel appearance. She blushed some more realizing how short the towel actually was. "Uh ..."

"How may I help you?" She asked still confused. He handed over a sheet of paper and she read it over quickly. "Don't you people call before bothering someone. What if I had plans?"

"Ma'am plans are nothing when it involves the welfare of a child," he spoke coldly.

"Look Lindsey is doing perfectly fine," she said just as a car pulled up. The back door opened and a very grumpy and angry Lindsey walked out.

"Mom you won't believe it," she snapped and the car quickly pulled out. "Kayla is being such an ass just because I won this thing. I mean for heaven sake don't you think ... mom!"

"What!" She yelled back smiling at her daughter who was standing in shock looking at her.

"God what are you a slut! You never ever answer a door in a towel."

"And if it's Grissom?"

"Well that's different," she smirked and walked past her mom. "Who's the guy?"

"CFS," she said and Lindsey stopped dead in her tracks. Spinning around she marched over to her mom.

"Child and Family Services," she snapped looking at her mom. "But ... are you in trouble? Did I do something wrong? Are they here to take me away from you? Oh my god what am I ..."

"Linds!" She glared at the man then looked at her daughter. "Sweetie you're not going to be taken away from me ever. I promise. No you haven't done anything wrong and no I'm not in trouble. They just want to make sure you are happy and safe."

"I am bye," she slammed the door shut and looked at her mom. "Please get changed."

"Yes mom," she stuck her tongue out.

"Oh you are so grounded for that," she lectured following her back to the bedroom. "No phone. No ... no television. No books. No ... no Grissom."

"But mom," she whined pulling out a pair of jean shorts. Walking to another dresser she pulled out her black bikini. "That's not far I invited the gang over for breakfast."

"Without my permission," Lindsey smiled enjoying the banter. Walking into her mom's bathroom she began to search for stuff to do her hair with.

"What do you want for breakfast," She asked walking behind Lindsey fully dressed, minus a shirt. Lindsey shrugged and handed her the hairbrush and a comb. Throwing them onto the bed she sat down as Lindsey climbed up behind her and began to do her hair.

"No!" Lindsey nearly yelled parting her hair down the middle. Tying a hair thing around one group of hair she began to brush the other. "Last time you and Uncle Grissom destroyed the kitchen with a syrup fight. No more of that. You need to learn to grow up."

"Yes mom," she smiled rolling her eyes like Lindsey does. "How bout I make eggs, sausage, biscuits, bacon, and ... anything else?"

"Nah that is good enough. Is Sara still a vegetarian?"

"No she is gradually starting to eat meat and I know she eats bacon so," she shrugged. Lindsey had finished with the French braid and put a hair tie to the bottom. Starting on the other side she scrunched her nose.

"Mom you used the strawberry shampoo," she accused. "Is there someone special coming over also?"

"Is it a crime to smell good," she blushed slightly. It was true that the only time she used her strawberry shampoo was when someone special, always Grissom, was coming over. Normally she used a non fragrance shampoo in case she got called off to work. Lindsey had even begun to call it the Grissom shampoo.

"Right mom you never use the Grissom shampoo," she said beginning the French braid. "I'm glad you grew out your hair."

"It's not that long," she replied softly. Her mind had traveled to Grissom and waking up in his arms. "Why?"

"Because I like doing this. Your hair," she shrugged tying the hair tie at the bottom. Climbing around her mother she sat on her lap. "It's fun. You look really cute mom. You'll blow him away," she jumped off the bed and rushed off out of the room. When she finally registered what she said and went in search for the kid she found her no where. Sighing she began making the breakfast.

Nick, Warrick, and Greg were the first to arrive having come in the same vehicle. Sara was still back at CSI finishing off some paperwork. While Grissom had left about an hour before anyone else. But when Nick pulled up he wasn't there. Looking at each other curiously they all climbed out and went to ring the door bell.

Greg was about to say something when the door opened to reveal of very striking Catherine Willows. She had on a black bikini with very short shorts. Her hair was up in two French braids that were hanging over her shoulders slightly. All eyes widened as they took in her appearance. Her skin was glistening slightly and was well tanned, mainly from her childhood. "Wow ... you look ... wow," Greg finally spoke.

"Come on in," she said stepping aside letting them in. They walked by and Warrick quickly turned the television on. "Mom come out of your room," She yelled. The three looked at each other when Lindsey walked out looking just like her mother just with a little less revealing bikini top on.

"What," Lindsey grumbled walking over to them. "Oh ... where are the other two?"

"Sara is working on some last minute paperwork, should only take a couple minutes. Grissom ... well not sure," Warrick said. "You too could pass as twins. If," he pointed at Lindsey. "You grew a couple inches and aged ..." he caught Catherine's look. "A couple more years. Like ten."

"Nice save man," Nick said smirking. Catherine just rolled her eyes.

"Help me set the table Linds," She said walking into the kitchen. They couldn't hear what the two were talking about but when Catherine re entered the house they actually heard her whining. "That is so not fair."

"Life's tuff sweetie," Lindsey was smirking as she entered the kitchen and carried out the bottle of orange juice. The doorbell rang and Catherine opened it revealing Sara, also in shorts but she had on a shirt.

"Hey guys," Sara said flopping down next to the boys. Though the television was on all were watching the bickering females out back. "Um ... are they fighting again?"

"I'm ... I'm not sure," Warrick said.

"Wow she looks so much like her mom," Greg said tilting his head to the side. "We must make sure no guy flirts with her ever. I mean it if she is going to look just like Cath then were in trouble."

"You can say that again," Nick said. Sara rolled her eyes. "But then again anyone looking like Sara would too be a problem."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was meant to be one," he winked. The doorbell rang again and too there surprised both the blondes ran into the house racing. There was a triumphant yell from Lindsey.

"Meany!" Catherine yelled. "You will ... hi."

"You again," Lindsey yelled storming back towards the living room. The four CSIs looked at each other. She walked out back and sat on one of the patio chairs, knees pulled up to her chest arms wrapped around them. Her chin rested on top of her knees. All eyes went back to the door where there was silence. A couple seconds later Catherine re appeared with a man in a suit behind her.

"This is getting annoying," Catherine was saying pulling a pen from her purse and a pad from a drawer on the small dresser her purse was seated on. She began to write some things down the man looking rather upset behind him. "I am not an abusive mother. I'm not a neglectful mother. I'm not anything that could potentially harm Lindsey or anyone else within my family. I have already informed you people Lindsey is perfecting fine and not in ..."

"Ms. Willows you must understand we only do this because there are reasons ..."

"You do it because it is your job blah blah blah. I've heard it a lot," she handed him the paper. "Those are the many ways you can contact me to set up a meeting. That way you won't be bothering me when I have plans. Or bothering Lindsey when she doesn't need it. As you can see she is perfectly happy, except for when you people are around now leave," she showed him to the door. They never heard the door shut though. Looking at each other again they listened to the silence. Hearing the door shut softly and then a soft thump they looked at each other again.

"Let's go outside," Sara suggested standing. Before they could get outside Catherine appeared with Grissom behind her. His hands were resting on her hip and both were smiling.

"Out back for food," she yelled and everyone headed outside.

An hour later everyone but Catherine was in the pool. She sat on the edge dangling her feet in the water. The others were playing with the toy balls they had in the pool. Nick and Warrick were playing basketball while Sara and Lindsey were playing keep away from Grissom. She smiled looking at her 'family'.

"Come on Catherine," Grissom yelled. "Help me out here!"

"Nah," she smirked. "Plus my mom has grounded me."

"Your mom still grounds you," Sara said shocked. "Wow you are so ..."

"You're ungrounded!" Lindsey yelled laughing. "Now get in this water or I'll reground you!"

"Yes mother," She laughed standing and pulling off her shorts. Tossing them aside she dived in and swam up next to Grissom. "Whose side am I on?"

"Die!" Warrick yelled throwing the ball at Catherine. She screamed and dived under the ball missing her head. Grissom laughed but was soon pulled under. Sara began to laugh and then she too was pushed under the water, by Nick. Lindsey looked at Warrick eyes growing wide as he headed her way. She screamed but soon began to laugh when Warrick too was pulled under. Catherine came up next to Warrick smirking.

"Yeah I got two!" She yelled. She hadn't even noticed Grissom coming up behind her. When she turned around she was met with a kiss. All the heads had reappeared and were smiling. Catherine fell backwards slightly dunking the two under the water, lips still locked. When they reappeared both yelled war at the same time and the war began.

A/N Okay I know this is short and I'm really really sorry about that but ... well I still need some ideas on where they are going to go. So far I only have two countries and I need more. Please please please please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Okay I know it's been awhile since I last updated this but I haven't been getting a lot of reviews and I couldn't think of what to do next. Sorry if this chapter turns out to be short I'm just going with the flow here. All mistakes are mine.

Chapter Five:

The war was over, well at least in the water. Everyone was gathered in the living room, Lily had come in when they were in the pool and laughed herself silly, watching a movie. Or at least some were watching the movie; Catherine was having fun placing various things in Lindsey's hair who was trying to solve the crime in the movie. She had already seen the movie about twenty times with Grissom, who was trying to keep from laughing at what she was doing, so she knew the results easily.

The others were sitting together in a group talking about who each character represented. Sara and Warrick were arguing about whom the lead guy was going to end up with, who everyone said was Grissom. Sara claimed it would be the science geek, everyone marked Sara who had grown angry at that, while Warrick claimed it was the women he was always arguing with or teasing, who everyone labeled Catherine because she had been very motherly and bossy at times. Nick was agreeing with Warrick along with Greg and Lily.

Lindsey felt something in her hair and reached up to touch it. In her hair was candy, popcorn, paper, and many other things. She screeched gaining the attention of everyone in the room who began to laugh, Catherine falling off the couch causing even more laughter. "You are so grounded!"

"Oh not fair I'm the mom," Catherine complained holding back laughter.

"And you are seriously acting like it," Lindsey snapped back. Grissom was doubled over in laughter.

"He told me to," she yelled pointing at him making him stop laughing.

"Both of you are grounded. Now go to your room," Lindsey said happily. The both stood grumbling slightly as they headed back to Catherine's room. Lindsey began laughing. "I sent my mom to her room!"

"Um ... with Grissom," Lily said after a long pause. Everyone was silent as there was a loud thud and then a groan from the room. Slowly they made there way to the entrance of the hallway and listened. 'Surely they wouldn't do anything stupid with Lindsey in the house,' Warrick thought. The other adults were thinking along the same lines while Lindsey was wondering if the trip would be like this the whole time.

"Ouch," Catherine's voice said painfully through the door. "Do you think just maybe you could help me get up or are you going to stand there like an idiot?"

"I'm not the one who fell in the shower now am I," Grissom's voice was heard. They all gasped slightly. "Though I must say you look rather cute like that."

"Ha-ha funny," she snapped back. There was another thud and a groan. "Will you please help me ... um what are you doing?"

"Helping you before you kill yourself and miss the trip with Lindsey."

"Yeah but I meant to my feet not off the ground! Put me down right this minute! Grissom this isn't funny put me down," there was a pause then a sigh coming from her. They heard water being turned on and became confused.

"I assume you wanted to take a bath or shower as you headed in here?"

"Well yeah I smell like pool," they could see her rolling her eyes clearly. The water stopped running. "Grissom ... what ... don't I got cloths on ... Gil Grissom put me down right this ..." there was a splashing noise. "I didn't mean in the tub!"

"Your all wet," they heard Grissom say.

"You little," they could hear her climbing from the tub and the sound of running feet. Soon all was quiet again and then there was laughter. When all was quiet they began to creep back to the living room. After they sat down and took the movie out ready to play some games noise started again. This time it sounded like crying. Lindsey jumped from her seat and ran towards the door but stopped abruptly when she heard Grissom's voice.

"Cath its okay," he said. The others had slowly made there way over to Lindsey. "They won't do anything."

"I know Gil but ..." she stopped talking the tears taking over. After about five minutes she spoke again. "This isn't the first time."

"Eddie was just being ..."

"Not then," there was movement and then a nose of someone hitting the door. Lindsey placed her hand softly on the door knowing her mother was now sitting against it or at least leaning. "It started about two months after his death. Then it was just a once a month visits. Then they become less and less and then they stopped coming. Two months ago they came back. Mrs. Beckley down the street, Anna's mom, contacted them. Mrs. Beckley drives Linds to school when I can't and picks her up if me or Nancy can't. Mom can't because she has to be gone early in the morning. When they came they wanted to take her then and there but she wasn't home."

"Cath they won't take her ... Cath let me touch you," his voice was near the door. "Cath come on I just want to hold you."

"She told them she had heard me yelling a couple nights before," there was the sound of a hand hitting someone's face. "Don't touch me Gil!"

"I'm sorry Cath," his voice was retreating some. "What is bothering you? It can't just be CFS. Please tell me Cath."

"Sam had stopped by," she whispered. "That's the yelling she heard. I refused to let him visit Linds so he stopped by but Linds was at one of her presentations getting ready. I yelled at him Gil. I yelled at him so much."

"I'm sure he deserved it Catherine."

"Gil ..." it was silent and they could hear tears again. They heard footsteps moving closer and Grissom's voice trying to hush here. "The second ... the second visit ... was ... I was ... accused of ... abuse."

"Cath its okay," His voice was right in front of the door. "Everything will be okay. You know she is safe here with you. Come on your going to be going on a nice little trip tomorrow just you Lindsey and me. It's a free vacation."

"They were right Gil," she whispered. "I had hit her." All eyes went to Lindsey who was now sitting on the ground holding back tears. Lily didn't even know of the incident and was shocked. "We were arguing and she ... she accused me of cheating on her dad. I told her I wanted to but didn't. She smacked me and the first thing I did was hit her back. I hurt her. She cried and I went to hold her but she ran off."

"It was impulse Cath," he whispered softly. "If your mother hit you what would you do?"

"I don't know. Probably hit her back," there was slight laughter. "But she's my mom this is my daughter. Big difference."

"If she hit you again what would you do?"

"I ... I don't know," there was a pause. "Call you for help. You know she packs a punch."

"Gets it from her mother," he replied.

"I'm sorry are you okay," there was movement and a crash. There groans could be heard. "You do realize if they walked in on us right now this would look really really bad for us."

"Oh yeah," he replied. Getting curious they went to open the door. "Especially since my hand is uh ... Cath is there something you wish to tell me?"

"What about you mister," there was a smirk in her voice. The door opened and two blue eyes flew towards the door. They were right it didn't look good how they were positioned. Catherine was on the bottom one had was stuck between the two in a place that was now making her blush, the other hand was stuck under her butt with one of Grissom's whose other had couldn't been seen but the angel of his arm told them that I had to be between her legs and was obviously holding him up off her.

Catherine had tear streaks running down her cheeks which were a rosy pink now. Her cloths were slightly see through now since both had been white. Strawberry blonde hair was spread out on the floor the tips wet. Grissom though was more dry then her but had some wet spots on his cloths from holding her and his cheeks to were pink but less visible. There eyes were wide in shock at the door being opened. The others were blushing with embarrassment on having walked in and there eyes too were wide in surprise, Lindsey's though was holding back laughter.

"It isn't what it looks like," Catherine said in defense. When she tried to move she blushed more looking at Grissom. The only thing that had moved was the hand resting right under Grissom's body. He tried to move but was unsuccessfully only making himself blush more as the hand between her legs only managed to move up more. "So how was the movie?"

"Anyone feel like they just walked in on there parents," Greg asked making the two blush more and the others nod in agreement.

"Not me," Lily said with a smirk. "Seeing how it would have to be my daughter and her current boyfriend since I'm her mom. Though I must say ... it is ... funny."

"Nice bruise," Lindsey said pointing at Grissom's right check where a hand mark bruise was forming.

"Uh ... no one answered my question," Catherine said turning her head which was probably not a good idea because at that exact moment Grissom did too and eyes meet. Lips were so close to touch that the two swallowed. His breath on her face made her close her eyes slightly and he couldn't help but move his lips closer to hers. A slight cough from the doorway reminded them of the others presence. Heads snapped back to see Sara had been the one to make the cough. "Hi."

"Why don't you just roll over," She suggested. The two looked back at each other laughing slightly. At the same time they rolled over. Catherine not having hands to keep her from completely falling on him collapsed onto him locking her hand between them. She blushed furiously along with him. Now that the hands beneath them were free they successfully got themselves apart, looking rather disappointed though.

"Someone remind me never to send them to a room together," Lindsey said getting laughter.

"Who wants desert," Catherine yelled jumping up and rushing from the room. The others laughter followed after. Soon Grissom was alone laying on the floor. When he stood he followed after Catherine. Both forgot about the others sitting in the other room watching 'Who's Line is it Anyways'. "Are you always that hard?"

"Only around you," He replied wrapping his arms around her waist. She was mixing something in a bowl. "I clearly remember someone else being rather happy."

"I believe that was from being dropped into a bathtub," she replied smirking. "Hence the wetness."

"Sure," he placed a kiss on her neck. Her head tilted giving him more room and a soft moan escaped.

"Um ... Gil ... guests," she whispered. He stopped pouting.

"Spoilsport," he smiled though. "What is for desert?"

"Spider cake," she replied nodding towards the spider shaped container. He laughed slightly. "You remember it I see."

"Lindsey's fourth birthday," he laughed. "You hired the clown and made a spider cake. What flavor spider are we going to have today?"

"I was going with strawberry," she shrugged. "I know everyone loves strawberry. Plus I'm in a strawberry mood."

"Really," he released her and walked out of the kitchen. Sara entered after him with a smirk.

"Hard huh," She asked making her blush. "Hard and wet. Maybe we all should leave."

"Ha-ha funny," she replied pouring the batter into the pan. She opened the oven and placed the pain inside quickly. When she finished Sara had left and she sighed happy for some peace and quiet. Little did she know Lindsey had snuck in and was standing in a corner watching. Walking to the fridge she reached up and pulled the bottle of vodka off the top. "Down the hatch," she said taking a large gulp from the bottle.

"Nice mom nice," Lindsey said making her jump. Turning she frowned and placed the bottle on the counter. "Why wouldn't you let him touch you?"

"You ... who else heard?"

"All of us," Lindsey titled her head. "Why wouldn't you let him hold you mom?"

"I didn't want to be comforted," she sighed and walked over to her. "I just wanted to ... talk not be held. Wanted to see his reaction. I'm sorry I hit you."

"I'm sorry I hit you," she replied rushing into her arms. Tears were streaming down her face. "I didn't know they had come back."

"I didn't want to scare you," she replied. Grissom had walked in at that moment but neither noticed. "I figured they would go away."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too Linds."

"Good now marry Uncle Gil," they both shared laughter and pulled apart.

The next day everyone was gathered at the airport waiting. The hosts of the thing had already arrived with bus loads of the other winners, who had been figured out long before. Nevada had been the last state to go through the competition and all the other winners had been flown in to watch. Though they hadn't seen the last presentations and were just now meeting the winner who was standing in the center of a semi-large group of people. The hosts stopped with the winners and the adults accompanying them came to a stop. Standing alone in the waiting area was a semi-large group of people all either crying, frowning, or laughing.

"Stop it right this instant," A strawberry blonde women snapped at the group of crying people standing around something or someone.

"But your leaving," The tall dark man said pulling her into his arms. He was one of the ones with tears in his eyes. "Leaving us alone with Greg."

"Hey not funny," A shorter and younger looking man exclaimed as the others laughed. "At least I'm not Ecklie!"

"You're like a bunch of kids," a salt and pepper haired man said receiving a laugh from the strawberry blonde women. "Your acting like were not coming back."

"Well you could always decide to not come back," A brunette women said. "But you wouldn't right?"

"Only if I ask them too," a small voice from inside the circle said. "Now stop crying and get me some food!"

"Yes ma'am," Greg said saluting the person and walking off. Laughter was heard as the blonde yelled after him to get her something to.

"And I get nothing," The salt and pepper guy said pouting.

"Your get something when we get to the hotel," she smirked.

"Not if I ground you," the small voice said.

"You wouldn't."

"I would," she replied. The circle moved slightly to reveal a smaller version of the blonde arms crossed. "You are not going to misbehave on this trip understood."

"Yes ma'am," the older blonde said pouting.

"Now Lindsey you have to let her have some fun on this trip," an even older blonde looking like the other two said.

"Yeah," salt and pepper said laughing. He received a hit from the blonde standing next to him. Greg returned handing the Lindsey and obviously her mom some bags of candy.

"Warrick you're in charge."

"Not fair Gris," a brown haired man nearly yelled. "He got it last time!"

"Yeah but I said he's in charge," Grissom replied.

"Why not me," Sara said frowning. The only other women had taken Lindsey by the hand and dragged her off towards the group of winners.

"Warrick is in charge and that's that," Catherine snapped.

"Yes mom," they all chorused. They all grew silent as they waited.

"Mia what is it," Lindsey asked standing in front of the chair Mia had taken to sit at.

"Linds I wanted to congratulate you," she replied.

"You could have done that in front of them."

"Lindsey I also wanted to ask what's bothering you. You have seemed ... nervous for awhile."

"I ... well uh ... have you ever been on a plane?"

"Yeah," she laughed slightly. "This your first time?" She received a nod. "Well I promise everything will be fine. Your mom and Grissom have both been in planes and helicopters so they will be there if you get scared. Don't worry about anything okay?"

"Okay," Lindsey nodded but didn't go back to the group. "Um ... can I call you Aunt Mia?"

"Sure," She replied hugging her with tears streaming down her face. Catherine appeared behind Lindsey and lightly placed her hand on her back. The two separated and Mia walked off. Catherine bent down to be more at her level. "Lindsey it took me forever to actually get onto my first plane."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she replied. "And I was sixteen years old at the time. Your dad though loved to get onto planes. Always teased me when it took me forever to get on a plane. Grissom does it to."

"Really," She was smiling. "Uncle Gil teases you. Does that mean you're still afraid of them?"

"Yeah I am but I deal and get on," she shrugged. "I think you are just nervous about something else isn't that right? Otherwise you would have been like me and been the last into the airport."

"I ... I am," she looked at the ground. "When you were getting ready CFS stopped by?"

"How come you didn't tell me," she sat on the ground Indian style. The hosts of the competition recognized the two and was about to announce there presence when Catherine spoke again. "Linds I promise you I won't let them take you away."

"I know mom but ... what if they do? I don't want to be taken from you and everyone else. I'll never see you again. Who will I talk to when I have boy problems?"

"Are you having boy problems," she asked accusingly.

"Well there are two really hot guys in my class. Seriously you should see them! They are ..."

"Too young for me but thanks anyways," the two laughed. Catherine stood as Grissom walked over. "Here comes bugboy."

"Hey Butterfly," He said pulling Lindsey into a hug. He looked at Catherine. "Going to hold up the plane today?"

"Ha-ha very funny. For that you get the honor of carry my bags."

"Oh god you're killing me now," he replied. Lindsey laughed and rushed off. "What was that about?"

"CFS is being a pain again. They stopped by this lovely morning and scared her. Can I make a complaint against them?"

"You're a great mother. She said so herself remember?"

"I know but ... will they think that," she sighed and crossed her arms. He pulled her into his arms.

"Cath put it off for now okay. How many chances do you get a free vacation?"

"Well a lot on this job," she replied receiving a laugh. "I did get to go to Miami that one time."

"Okay how many times do you get a free vacation that is not work related and you get to bring your daughter and someone else with you?"

"Well now that I think about it ... not a lot," she looked up at him. Just as they were about to kiss the group called them and they pulled apart.

"Mom! Dad," Lindsey was yelling. "Not in public!"

"She called be dad," Grissom said. Catherine laughed and pushed him to the side. Running towards the ground she picked Lindsey up and swung around in circles. Grissom turned and saw the group of people and walked over.

"Mr. Grissom it is good to see you again," The female host said. The two hosts, Catherine, and Grissom had all meet after Lindsey had been announced the winner.

"Hello Mrs. Collin, Mr. Anderson," he replied. They all shuck hands.

"I see a large group as come to say goodbye," Anderson said smiling.

"More were here earlier," he said just as Catherine ran over to him.

"Gil you have to see this," she laughed. "Lindsey is beating Greg in arm wrestling."

"Really," he turned and walked off her following. The others followed and saw that Lindsey and Greg laid on their bellies arm wrestling with people cheering around them. A couple minutes later there flight was called and the winners and there guardians left. The hosts were at turning in there tickets as the others were all hugging and saying there goodbyes.

After the plane had taken off and it was safe to unbuckle Lindsey did. They were in first class with two other winners and the hosts and a family of five. All the other winners were in second class and coach. She Stood and walked over to a window and looked out admiring the view. Catherine had unbuckled and began to pace the area. Grissom finally stood stopping her path making the others rather happy.

"Cath how in the hell are you still afraid of planes?"

"My first flight had been high jacked," she replied. "One of the men used me to keep the Air Marshall from shooting him. Ever since I have been ... well fidgety on planes."

"Your safe okay. Most of the people on here are from the competition," he helped her to take a seat and then walked off. She continued to fidget in her seat until he returned with a bottle of water and some pills. She took them calming almost instantly and then took a nap. Lindsey who had walked off into the other areas of the plane came back with a book of crossword puzzles.

"Uncle Gil can you help me with these," she asked flopping into her seat. He smiled taking Catherine's seat and soon the two were deep into the puzzles. An hour later Catherine woke up to someone poke her. She looked over and found it too be the youngest child in the family on the plane. It was a girl about the age of three holding a Barbie and Ken doll. "Hey there."

"Play with me," she asked.

"Um ... where are your parents?" She asked looking over to the seat the girls parents were in. Obviously there were fighting though there voices were lowered. The two others in the family, teenage twins had moved towards the back and were deep in discussion.

"Won't play," she replied. Lindsey walked over smiling.

"Hey I'll play with you. My mom just woke up," she said. The girl cheered up and walked with Lindsey over to an empty seat. Grissom came over and sat next to Catherine and soon both were asleep, she using his shoulder as a pillow and him with and arm wrapped around her back. A flight attendant came over and covered them with a blanket

A/N Please please please review. I'm still trying to decide where they will go first. I have some ideas but I'm not quiet sure where to go.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Okay I haven't really been getting reviews for this and have a long writers block for it. I was thinking of starting it all over but I want to know what the readers want.

Do you think this is a good idea but I have been writing it badly, or something, and should try starting it all over? Do you love the story the way it is an want me to continue with it or do you hate it and want me to give up? What do you want to happen if I continue or start over? If anyone wants to become my beta reader also for this story and many others that I will write in the furture please please please send me an email about it because I really need one and I think having one will help alot with my writing. So please tell me what you think of this story and if you want to be my beta please email me.

Reviews help me alot in how fast I get my story out, because I concentrate more on the stories people leave more reviews for then ones they don't. They help me know what people want to happen in the story or if I need to change some things. They truely do help me and I read each and every one so please don't skip the review I like reading all your opinions so please please just leave me a review, doesn't have to be every chapter unless you want but please at least leave me a review every now and then so I know people are reading this. I truely am getting the feeling this story has gone down the drain and I want to know if I am correct.

I probably sound kinda mean and like I expect alot from my readers but I don't I just like hearing other peoples opinions because well ... from my opinion all my stories are crap but reviews tell me otherwise and I like them. They actually do make my days better and give me more confidence in my writing and give me a better attitude around people, as my friends have commited about. So please review and tell me if your reading this story or not so I know how well I am doing with it.

Kim


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

When their plan had landed at the London airport it had been well into the afternoon. Everyone had decided to just check into the hotel rooms and then hang out at the hotel. Most of the parents had opted to go to the bar or get something to eat. The kids on the other had had chosen to go to the pool and the game room. Catherine and Grissom were two of the adults at the bar. It was free mike night, sadly. Catherine as sober as was Grissom both having chosen not to have hangovers in the morning. All of the parents in there had already made fools of themselves, those children who had come to watch the parents sing laughing or blushing when it was their parents up there. Lindsey had tried to encourage the two to sing but both refused.

"Gil ..."

"Cath ..." Grissom interrupted begging with his eyes that she wouldn't ask the question. She stuck her tongue out.

"Fine I'll sing by myself," jumping up she rushed to the stage and told them to play a particular song. Lindsey had never heard her mom sing before but had heard from different people she is a good singer. When the song began Catherine raised her head eyes still closed. Hey eyes opened as she began to sing in a beautiful voice.

_From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on _

Her eyes fell on Grissom. The beam of the light made it appear as if a halo was around her. Everyone was in aw as she sung but with eyes only for him. Blue was on blue the entire time. Lindsey sat smirking happily as she watched the two. 'Please please please let it happen,' she begged.

_From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on _

He too felt blessed with happiness and couldn't help but smiling. He stood placing his cup on the bar and as if in slow motion walked towards the stage.

_I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart My dreams came true because of you _

He was half way to her mesmerized by her beauty and voice. Lindsey couldn't help but smile as he climbed onto the stage, she turning to be facing him as she sung. He stopped right in front of her blue on blue still.

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on _

_You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you _

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on_

When she finished singing his lips collided with hers and the mike fell to the ground the noise echoing throughout the room. Cheers erupted in the room for an encore and for the kiss. Lindsey was squealing in delight and clapping. Some of the kids were looking at her curiously. "That's my mommy!" She yelled to some random person, being a drunk parent on the trip. "That's my mommy."

Grissom appeared in front of her and pulled her up into his arms. She giggled slightly. "Uncle Gil."

"Butterfly," he said back laughing. "How bout we go out to eat?"

"Okay," she smiled and hugged him. "I love you Uncle Gil." He was silent for a moment and smiled. Catherine appeared at his shoulder smiling.

"I love you to baby," he whispered so softly both women hardly heard him.

"Gil ... come on lets go please."

"Impatient."

"Hungry," she smirked. "You know I could do more Shania Twain songs if you want. Maybe get some of the outfits as well," she winked and walked off. He laughed going after her. They found a Wendy's and ate peacefully and then went back to the hotel. They ended up playing twister all night until they fell asleep, Lindsey lying between them on the bed.

A/N Okay that's all I got for now sorry. Writers block sucks you know.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Okai dokie people this is the only story now that needs to be finished of mine. So now I get to do research and all this stuff that will take me forever.

Chapter Eight:

-London-

Catherine couldn't hide the smirk on her face. Ever since they were told the first place they were visiting today she had been teasing Grissom. Lindsey didn't understand why and neither did anyone else. At the moment they were on a double-decker bus on there way to the museum and Catherine was trying to keep from laughing. The kids were up on top with one of the hosts and the adults were on the bottom with the other.

"Catherine will you please just laugh now," Grissom said glaring at her.

"It's just so ... funny."

"So I have figured out," he glared at the women laughing next to him. "But it is not that funny!"

"Yes it is _Gilbert,_" she laughed again at the look he gave her. When she saw that she was really upsetting him she calmed down. "I'm sorry Gil. I mean come on we are going to see the Gilbert Collection. It's funny. Give me a smile."

"No," he crossed his arms. She poked him in the side and he laughed. She continued to poke him until he returned the pokes. They were like that till the bus stopped. Being the first off they quickly held hands and she gasped at the house in front of her.

"Big," she said as they walked up to the large two story house.

"Come on guys walk," Lindsey yelled at them walking in front of them. Catherine was astonished by all the artwork she was seeing.

They went through a total of three museums that day with two more to go to tomorrow. Grissom kept telling Catherine all about the art and statues they saw. The history behind nearly everything. The entire time they held hands content in such a simple contact. Lindsey was beaming all day because thirteen kids had told her how cute her parents were together.

Many kids had pointed out that they hold hands while most of the other parents do not. By the time they gotten back to the hotel the two had large smiles on there face. Lindsey ran off with some of the other kids to go into the pool before dinner. The adults went straight to the pool deck and sat down, well all but Catherine and Grissom. They were dancing to the music drifting over from portable stereo Lindsey brought down. It was playing a CD, and the song they were dancing to was Alan Jackson 'Once in a life time love'.

"Catherine," Grissom whispered into her ear as they slowly danced around in the grass. Her skirt was moving swiftly in the breeze. She moved her head softly against his chest indicating she heard him. "I think I love you even more."

"I love you too Gil," she looked up blue meeting blue. His lips slowly made their way down to hers. Slowly her lips parted allow his tongue entrance. His hands tightened around her lower back and hers around his neck. They didn't even notice the song was finished or that nearly everyone was looking at them. When they pulled apart Catherine smiled. "Wow that sucked."

"Catherine!" He yelled chasing after her. She laughed dodging him around on the grass. He finally caught her and spun her around. There was a smirk on his face. His lips crashed down on hers, this kiss was furious. If they hadn't been outside, and in fornt of Lindsey, they would most likely be ripping the clothes off each other. When there lips finally parted she gasped for breath her eyes still shut.

"Wow," she whispered eyes slowly opening. He had a smile on his face which made her smiled. His hand was slowly roaming up the back of her shirt and she smiled. "A little happy?"

"Very," he whispered lightly kissing her on the lips. "God you're beautiful."

"You're not that bad yourself," she smiled. He picked her up and carried her over to a table were another couple was sitting. The looked to be just about there age also. They had met them before and there son John. They were Brittney and Matt Marshall.

"You two are like a newlywed couple." Brittney smirked.

"We will be worse."

"Ah you want to marry me," Catherine smirked. "Dangerous are we."

"Catherine eating ice cream with you is dangerous," he smiled at her fake hurt look. Lindsey ran up saying she wanted to go gift shopping later and they obliged. She went back to playing with Jonathen. "So where do you live?"

"We are actually moving to Vegas. I've retired from the military and we wanted to go some place different. A couple friends of ours are moving our things there now," Matt shrugged. "John is going to go to Butterfeild Academy."

"Linds goes there," Catherine smiled. "Wonderful place."

"Lucky we will be able to afford it." Brittney said.

"Really where will you be working?" Grissom asked curious. "We work together at the crime lab. One salary alone can afford it for us. From what I heard most of the people who go there live in big high priced houses."

"Well we are going to be living in a small house so. Matt here will be working for security at the Tangiers and I will be a cocktail waitress at the Rampart."

"Oh," Catherine fidgeted a bit. Grissom looked at her with a small smile.

"Catherine the integrity of the lab is not in danger so relax."

"Uh ... yeah okay," she smiled slightly. Lindsey ran up and sat on her getting her soaked. "Linds!"

"Mom guess what John is going to go to school with me."

"Really? That is so cool."

"Yeah and his parents work for Sam isn't that cool. Now I can go visit him sometimes."

"Oh no you can't," she said sternly.

"Please mom. I really want to visit him," she begged giving her the puppy dog face.

"No Linds you know we can't do that. Maybe when your older and out of the house."

"But I want to visit him. At least to give him a nice kick in the butt."

"As much as I would love for that to happen we can't allow it," Grissom gave her a look. "Understood."

"Why because he is a murdering basterd who lied to mom?"

"Yes," Catherine nodded her head. Grissom gave her a look. "What she summed it up very good."

"Catherine technically he didn't lie to you."

"Never told me," she shrugged. "You getting tired yet Lindsey. Want to go shopping?"

"No I want to hang with John for awhile he is so cool," she smiled and gave her mom a hug making her white shirt slightly see thru. She ran off jumping back into the pool.

"Grissom this isn't far."

"I know but Ecklie won't appreciate Lindsey going to see Sam."

"Nor would he like the fact were dating and yet we are."

"Technically we aren't. We haven't been on an official date alone yet."

"We're dating get over it bugboy," she smirked. "You're stuck with me."

"That isn't that bad."

"You two know Sam Braun?" Brittney said. "So you worked one of the cases pertaining to his casinos. He says there have been a couple and he has met some of the criminalist at the crime lab. And he actually knows one of them from the time they wore born,"

"Um ... yeah we know him. Not his biggest fans."

"Does he have fans," Grissom asked Catherine laughing.

"My next door neighbor has the urge to ask about him every chance she gets. So yes he has some fans. Probably not a lot."

"Your neighbor asks about Sam," He cocked an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"Well seeing how my mom slept with him and I am his daughter don't you think they would want to ask questions," she smirked slightly.

"Wait your Sam Braun's daughter," Matt looked shocked.

"Sadly," She replied.

-Shopping-

Lindsey was going through all the weird shirts in the store while Catherine was looking at some other clothes. She had already picked out a shirt for Greg which read 'How not to piss off the boss.' On the front and then on the back it had many different ways not to piss off the boss. One of them was flirting with his girlfriend. Grissom had found it funny and perfect for Greg also. She had chosen to get Warrick a present both him and his wife could enjoy. They got Nick a snow globe with Big Ben in the middle of it.

At the moment the two were searching for something for Sara. Catherine pulled out a shirt she thought was nice and then put it back. Grissom laughed at her slightly while looking through the jewelry. "What do you get someone that you know nothing about basically?" He asked.

"Something odd," she shrugged. "How should I know?"

Catherine walked over to where a bunch of games where and picked one up. Walking back over to Grissom she showed him the marble chess set he smiled. "She loves chess Gris."

"Yeah." He smiled and they paid for there things waiting for Lindsey to finish.

Lindsey ran up to them so they could pay for her things. She refused to let them know what was for who. They went to the hotel dropped there gifts off and then went back out to explore London and buy things for them now.

A/N Okay short right? Please please please review people.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Okay this story is getting harder and harder to write. I seriously am having trouble trying to find ideas for this story. Well I got a good idea and decided to go with it so here ya go.

Chapter Nine:

Paris, France

The trip had gone by faster then they thought. They were in there last destination and on there last day. A call in the other day told them there visit to the white house would have to be cancelled due to some political ruckus taking place there. Catherine though didn't care. The last couple weeks had been the best of her life. Plus Grissom and Lindsey had already decided they would head home and skip the trip to DC since they all had been there already. The hosts had agreed knowing that some of them had to get back to work.

At the moment the entire group was standing up on top of the Eiffel Tower. Catherine stood in front of Gil his arms wrapped around her waist her head resting on his shoulder. The sun was slow setting; they had been given permission to be up there at that time. The other adults were also looking, most with there children in front of them. The only other couple standing like them was Brittney and Matt who they had quickly become friends with.

Brittney and her continued to discuss marriage, which always got her to thinking. Matt unlike many other people they meet was truly interested in Grissom's love for bugs. And Grissom himself loved listening to Matt talk about his years in the military. Soft lips on her forehead made her look up the sunlight making her sparkling blue eyes sparkle more. A small smile played across her lips as his came down on his.

"Is it possible to love someone as much as I love you Gil," she asked eyes still closed. He lightly kissed her on her forehead as she looked back at the sunset. Lindsey was standing with John standing very much the way there parents were. Catherine looked over at her smiling. "She is growing up way to fast. Makes me want a ..." something sparkling in front of her caught her attention. She looked down at the small black velvet book opened to reveal a perfect diamond ring with small blue gemstones on either side of it. Tears formed in her eyes as her shaking hands reached out for it.

"Catherine Marie Willows," Grissom whispered in her ear. "Will you make me the most honored man on earth and become my wife?"

"Yes," she whispered. He slowly put the ring on her finger and spun her around. There lips locked as the sun made it's slow decent into the horizon and till it disappeared. When they pulled apart Grissom took her hand smiling at the ring.

"The diamond is for the pureness of our love."

"Is it real."

"Yeah," he whispered.

"What about the gems?"

"One for Lindsey and one for the child I wish to have with you."

"You wish to have a child with me," she whispered looking him in the eye. "They remind me of your eyes."

"And me of yours," he lightly kissed her.

"Lindsey!" She called. "We're getting married." Lindsey screamed in joy as she jumped up and down. People began to congratulate them.

"Come on lets celebrate alone."

-A month later-

Catherine sat in the new house she and Grissom now owned. It was large, nearly twenty acres which was complicated to find in Vegas. It was about an hour and a half from there home to work but they dealt with it easily. Their reason for buying such a large house was because Catherine had mentioned she was pregnant ... with triplets. Gil had been ecstatic about it.

The house alone took up only a quarter of the land while the rest was dedicated to many different activates. There was a pool house to go with the two pools, one shaped as a butterfly the other was a normal lap pool of 25 meters. The pool house was a two story building. On the opposite side of the pool was a small extension house that Lindsey would be able to use when her friends spent the night or when guests came to visit, preferably there parents or friends.

Also on the property was a house used to house Grissom's pets. It was a single one story building, pretty small also. It had a small garden outside so he could do some experiments if he so wished. In the house was also a small kitchen for his experiments that needed to be refrigerated. Attached to the house was another small house used as a dance floor for Catherine. Sometimes she used it to exercise if she wished.

They also had a small stable that held five horses. Near the stables was a large track to run on. The back of the land was a large treed area that opened up to a hill over a lake. That's where they liked to go ridding to see the sunset. It was the weekend and everyone was outside. Brittney and Matt had become friends quickly with the rest of the CSIs and now seemed like a part of there family.

Lindsey and John had begun to date and he treated her like she was a queen. Catherine knew it was true love and decided to treat it delicately. She constantly had to remind Lindsey that things in a relationship would happen. Warrick and Mia had begun to date and Greg had snagged himself a lovely lady, how she put up with him Catherine didn't know.

All the girls were out of the pool, excluding Lindsey who was playing with John. The men on the other hand had started to play basketball in the lap pool since the 'love birds' wished to be alone in the butterfly pool. Plus it was hard to play basketball in a butterfly shaped pool anyways. Catherine had told them she couldn't swim at the moment due to morning sickness but the real reason was she felt fat all the time.

That was why she had come inside. True she was still skinny but the fact everyone kept touching her stomach to say hi to the babies made her feel fat. She hadn't told this to Gil but the fact he constantly reminded her how perfect she looked made her believe he knew how she felt. The connection between the two seemed to have grown stronger. In fact once they got off the plane they had done and said the same thing at the same time it scared the others. Right away both knew that Nick and Sara had gotten together and brushed it off, as far as worked was concerned, when they were alone Catherine congratulated her then showed the ring.

Lindsey had mentioned once or twice that they didn't even need to speak to each other to know where the other was. Once when she was about to call her mom to see how far away she was Grissom had stopped her saying she be here in an hour. She decided to time him wanting to prove him wrong. And what do you know an hour later she pulled up walked through the house and outside to the bug house and kissed Grissom. Lindsey had called Sara about the utter freakiness of the whole thing.

Sometimes Catherine even believed she was picking up his thoughts. So had the others, since in the middle of a scene she would whisper thank you to him when he said nothing. Once they had both had the same dream. The door bell rang and she stood to go get it. Opening it she found Brass standing there with Ellie, who had come back in hopes of rebuilding there relationship.

"How's the little baby," Brass said placing his hand on her stomach happily. She forced a smile.

"Every ones out back," she replied. "Want anything?"

"No thanks Cath," Brass went to say hello to the others. Ellie stayed behind.

"You need some place to get changed or anything?" She asked eyeing Ellie.

"Nah I feel fat enough already."

"Please your not fat Ellie what makes you think that?"

"You," she laughed. "Damn girl you're pregnant and still skinny as a twig." She smirked and dragged her back to the master bedroom. After the two got changed the entered the pool splashing the other girls laughing. Lindsey and John were at the other wing of the butterfly smiling at each other happily as they played tag. Catherine began to move in circles happily.

A/N okay I know I kind of skipped the entire trip but I really wanted to do this. Please please please review and tell me what you want to happen or what you think should happen. I love reading reviews and they motivate me a lot.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Okay I have been thinking about this story and some others for a couple days and now I'm writing this chapter.

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to a very very very very very good friend of mine Katie Howard- thanks for the review and thanks for reading my stories!

Thanks to everyone else who has read this story and kept me going with it. Hope I don't let anyone down as this story goes on. Please please review after reading the chapters I love to read them.

Chapter Ten:

Standing from the doorway in the kitchen she looked in on the living room. Everyone had ended up spending the night at her house, even Dr. Robbins and his family who had stopped by shortly after Brass. The guest bedroom was being taken up by her mother and Gil and Lindsey were all still asleep. They should be anyways it was only five in the morning. She was up due to morning sickness.

A smile graced her features as she looked over the people on the floor. Ellie, who ended up being the lovely lady Greg was telling everyone about, lay sideways in his arms head resting against his shoulder. Mia was laying the same with Warrick; all four had small smiles on there faces. Sara lay on her side with her back to Nick's chest, who had his arm wrapped around her waist. They too were smiling as were Brittney and Matt who laid the same way. Brass took up the couch snoring away. Dr. Robbins took up the chair holding his wife's hand in the chair placed next to it, the very ones she and Grissom sat in when working.

The Robbins children, most in their twenties, were scattered about on the floor, some taking up the hallway. Her eyes searched the room for Jonathen. Not finding him she furrowed her brow. 'Oh yes he is sleeping on the floor in Lindsey's room,' she reminded herself. After she woke up and finished in the bathroom, and brushing her teeth, she had checked on her daughter. Lying on the floor was Jonathen. Lindsey laid on the bed a picture of him on the dresser above his head smiling. She remembered taking the picture. Lindsey had been dancing and Jonathen was watching her performance with a large smile. He had told three people already that was his girlfriend. It was a perfect picture that she took surprising him.

Her mother had been sleeping sprawled out on her bed also snoring. To her surprise the room was filled with photo albums and a picture of her on the bedside table in Grissom's arms. Lindsey had taken the picture, unknown to the love birds, while they were kissing in the sunset of Paris. It made her happy to know her mom approved of this marriage. Now all she had to do was either get her dad to approve, which she doubted he would, or get someone to play father.

Sighing she placed her hand on her stomach. "We got ourselves a problem," she whispered. No one stirred. "We need a daddy for me. She didn't notice Lindsey standing in the doorway of the hallway watching her. "Sam would never approve of Grissom. Brass would be ... weird. Al is just the same age," a single tear rolled down her cheek. "There goes my perfect wedding."

"Not if I can help it," Lindsey thought to herself walking back to her room where John sat on the bed waiting. They had been talking when they heard her mom coming down the hall and took their sleeping places. After she passed Lindsey went to go spy. For thirty minutes she was silently watching everyone sleep and then talked. Lindsey sat next to him head cast down. "Mom's perfect wedding is gone."

"What," he whispered lifting her chin.

"Its Sam," she said looking him in the eye.

"Basterd Grandfather," he smiled at the little laugh she gave. "What is it he has done?"

"Nothing it's what she thinks he will do," she leaned into him head resting on his shoulder. His arm wrapped around her waist and he pulled her close. The two fell backwards onto the bed happy to be alone in each others arms. "She is trying to find a 'father' to walk her down the aisle. I know he did it when mommy married dad but she doesn't think he would approve of daddy."

He laughed slightly. He had grown use to her referring to Grissom as daddy and Eddie as dad. When he asked about it she explained that daddy seemed more loving then dad and she really loved Grissom. He knew that didn't mean she didn't love her real dad but just loves him more. Turning his head he looked at her. "Maybe he would."

"He wouldn't," she smiled. "He isn't one of daddy's biggest fans."

"I am," he said shrugging. "You love him. Catherine loves him. Your Grandma approves of him. Why wouldn't he. He is her father. And what does every father want."

"For there little girls to be happy," she laughed shacking her head. "Mommy and Sam don't get along."

"Let's just try calling him," he suggested.

Catherine was out on the front porch when the limo pulled up into the long U shaped driveway stopping in front of her door. It was now seven and still everyone was asleep. She groaned lowering the glass of water onto the table next to her. Standing she fought back the sudden burst of nausea. "Great I get to throw up on him," she muttered to herself as Sam Braun exited the limo. He made his way slowly up the path to her house. When he reached her she cocked in eyebrow in question. "Yes Sam?"

"Let's take this inside," he said as his limo pulled out. "I'm sure it will be awhile till we finish."

"Fine," she rolled her eyes picking up the glass and opening the door to enter. She didn't notice her daughter and John at the bottom of the stairs listening and watching.

"What do you want Sam," she snapped silently. "And please be quiet people are sleeping."

"As I can see," he said not even lowering his voice. She turned in the doorway to the kitchen glaring at him. "I see you have become friends with two of my employees. Does Mr. Grissom approve of that?"

"He too is friends with them," she replied walking into the kitchen. "Would you like anything to drink?" Looking at his shocked look she sighed. "We may not be on the best of terms but this is my house and you are my guest. I know how to be a good host."

"Well in that case," he thought for a moment. "Coffee with a pinch of vodka."

"Okay," she started up the coffee maker. He gave her and odd look as she refilled her cup of water. "Catherine Willows drinking water for breakfast instead of coffee. Now what could possibly make her do that?"

"Triplets," she said pouring his coffee. Adding the vodka she gave him the cup and leaned against the counter. He stood in the doorway sipping the coffee. "What do you want?"

"Triplets," he asked surprised. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend let alone a fiancé."

"I didn't inform ... what?"

"I heard you are getting married," he said with no feelings what so ever. "And no not from gossip or from employees," he pointed back to the married couple.

"What you heard is correct."

"I wouldn't expect the people who told me to lie."

"People?"

"Will get to that later," he sat. "Now I wish to discuss why you didn't tell me."

"Because I knew you would disapprove of him." She said surprised she could still never lie to him.

"And why is that because I dislike Mr. Grissom?"

"How ... never mind," her eyes found Lindsey and she narrowed them.

"Takes after her mother," he smiled slightly. "Nice big house you got here. Not enough guest rooms?"

"Plenty but when people stay up talking they tend to fall asleep where they talk," she said. "Would you approve of him?"

"If he makes you happy, yes. That is all I wish for you. To be happy," he looked at her surprised face. "Just because I never told you I was your father didn't mean I wouldn't act like one if need be. I never actually approved of Eddie yet he made you happy so I played the role of father at your wedding. If need be I will do it all again for Mr. Grissom."

"Really?" She sat slightly shocked. Lindsey had entered the kitchen smiling. "You really would approve of him?"

"After awhile," he replied. "As I said earlier I dislike him. Trust is earned not given."

"Trust can be broken," she replied voice cold. Matt entered.

"Yo Cath got some yogurt?"

"Bottom self in fridge," she said. He went a grabbed one. "Matt can you go disturb Grissom for me."

"Sure you want me to do that? Last time I disturbed him I got a black eye."

"Fine. Lindsey go wake Gil," she said. Lindsey smiled happily sprinting for the stairs. Matt went after her to see how John was doing. Ten minutes later she heard Grissom coming down the stairs and stood in the doorway blocking his view of Sam.

"Catherine you better have a damn good reason for send your daughter to wake me," he grumbled trying to get past her. She continued to block his path. Sam watched from behind her. "Catherine will you please move out of my way I smell coffee."

"Of course you smell coffee I made it."

"You shouldn't be drinking coffee."

"I'm not ... Sam is."

"Sam? As in Sam Braun? As in the man I greatly hate for making you cry for three hours? The man I rather not talk about at seven o'clock in the morning?"

"Yes that Sam," she nodded. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her towards him.

"Should I dare ask why he is here," he placed a kiss on her lips.

"He knows we are engaged," she whispered.

"Just like her mother," Grissom laughed. "Sneaky kid you got."

"We got," she corrected. "I thought maybe ... well ... um ... well he is my dad and ... well I want a perfect marriage ... I know you hate him and wouldn't want him there but ... well a perfect marriage would mean that ... er ... uh ... well I was going to ask ..."

"Yes. Catherine what ever you want I will give you."

"You gave me it already," she replied deeply kissing him. A coughing sound made her spin in his arms. His hands moved over her stomach lightly holding her in place. "Uh ... hi."

"Forget I was here."

"No," the two said in unison.

"Grissom and Catherine kissing in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," The living room sang. None heard their conversation and none knew Sam was in the kitchen, well except for Matt but he was eating his yogurt happily not paying attention.

"I'll kill them," Catherine spun around only to find Grissom in her path. "Gil move now."

"No."

"Do not mess with a pregnant lady!"

"Oh shit," Greg said. "Um ..."

"Breakfast will be ready in ten," Grissom said moving her out of his way and entering the kitchen. "Sam you will be joining us."

"What," Sam and Catherine said at the same time shocked.

"Well if he is to participate in the wedding he might as well get used to being around us. Seeing how he will be the grandfather of our kids."

"Did you hit your head," Catherine asked walking over and placing a hand on his forehead.

"No," he took her hand placing a kiss on it. "Just trying to keep you happy."

"Ah. Pregnant angry women not your type."

"You are my type," he replied. "Pregnant or not you are definitely my type."

"Oh really and why is that," she walked from the kitchen not allowing him to answer. "Lindsey, John start setting the table. Greg to make Gil happy you will remain alive ... for now."

"Thanks Gris," Greg called. Catherine laughed.

"Oh and guys Sam Braun will be joining us for breakfast," their were shocked looks all around. Lily entered.

"Did I hear that correctly Catherine?"

"Yes mother," she smiled giving her a hug.

"And where is he?"

"In the kitchen with Gil."

"You left the two together in a room full of knives. Are you insane?"

"No pregnant and nauseous," she said walking down the hallway and into the bathroom.

-7th month into Pregnancy-

Catherine sat alone in the break room. Her pregnancy had limited her work to paperwork only. Seeing how all her paperwork and Gil's were done she had begun to plan for baby names. Gil had taken to planning the wedding, and to her surprise it was all done. All she had to do was pick her brides maids, maid of honor, and get someone to walk her down the aisle. She had all those down. Lindsey would be her maid of honor (John Grissom's best man to make it fair), Sara, Brittney, Mia, and Ellie her bride maids. Their respective boyfriends/husbands taking their perspective places on the groom's side.

The doctor hadn't yet told her what each of the children would be, and wanting it to be a surprise, they didn't ask. All she knew was that the wedding would be taking place a couple months after her expected date, Gil only telling her that to calm her from being fat in a wedding. Of course she was getting more nervous by the minute as the dates grow closer. Turning the page in the book she came across a name that interested her.

'Maria,' she thought. "Maria," she said allowed smiling at the name. The only time someone saw her smile like that at the sound of a name was when they said Grissom, Gil, Lindsey, or anything nickname for those people. She wrote the name down on a sheet of paper under girls. "Maria Michelle Grissom," her smile grew so she wrote the rest of the name. Putting a star by it she smiled.

"That's beautiful," Nick said entering. Catherine looked up a bit shocked.

"Not what I would expect from a guy but thanks," she said placing a hand on her belly. "Hope there is a girl some where in their."

"Think Grissom could handle more girls Cath," he laughed slightly sitting down.

"Yeah well four boys and two girls doesn't seem fair," she replied laughing. He looked at the paper.

"How long have you been searching for names?"

"Um ... five months," she replied.

"You have one name down."

"It's the only one I liked," she snatched the paper away from him. "At least I didn't want to name one of them after Van Helsing."

"Grissom wanted to name one Van Helsing?"

"No Lindsey," she laughed.

"Go figure," Sara said entering. "Have you seen the movie? So many teenage girls were there I was going to scream."

"Catherine picked a girl name. Marie Michelle Grissom," Nick said.

"Aw that is so beautiful."

"Nick said that also," Catherine laughed slightly. "Don't you two have cases?"

"Finished them," Warrick said entering with Greg. They told them the name both saying it was good.

"I like Nick and Sara's reply," Catherine smirked slightly.

"What they say?" Greg asked.

"Well Sara said it was beautiful but Nick said that first," she smiled. "He's got a nice heart."

"Thanks," he rolled his eyes grabbing one of the other baby books on the table. Everyone grabbed one to help look. Grissom was now the only one still working a case.

"Timothy Grissom," Nick suggested.

"Um ... no," she shrugged not even smiling at it.

"Mary-Anne Grissom," Sara suggested. All was silent. She had a small smile but not a hug one.

"That could do," she wrote it down. After thirty minutes of searching they had found plenty of girl names but no boy names.

"Gilbert Anthony Grissom," Greg suggested staring at the ceiling.

"Junior," Catherine yelled smiling probably the largest smile they've ever seen. She wrote Junior down.

"What?"

"That's Grissom's full name coffee boy," she teased.

"It is?"

"Yeah," she laughed smiling.

"So Gilbert Anthony Grissom and a whole bunch of girls."

"Got a problem with that Rick," Sara asked.

"Damn Gris is one lucky man," Nick said receiving a smack from his girlfriend and one from Catherine.

"These are my children you are talking about."

"That's a lot of kids," Greg said. "Ouch! What was that for," He yelled rubbing the back of his head.

"It made me happy," Catherine said putting down the book.

"Didn't have to use a book did ya," he asked. "Not like I said you were fat. Ouch Cath that hurt," he yelled rubbing the side of his head.

"That was me," Grissom said smirking. "Don't call her fat again or I will kill you. She is lovely," he pecked her on the forehead. She had tears in her eyes. "Its okay baby I hurt him for you."

"I never said she was ugly. She is hot," everyone was silent then Greg sprinted from the room.

"Damn it is going to get interesting around here."

-Labor Day-

She had been alone in the break room when it happened. Mia had been the one to her rescue. Tears were streaming down her face as she realized how early it was. One entire month away from her actual expected date. Mia was screaming at people around trying to get help. She told her the ambulance was on its way as she put a couple pillows under her head. She told her everything would be okay. But nothing was registering. All she could think about was how early it was.

"Catherine!" Gil's voice registered louder then anything else. She was being lifted into the ambulance and she hadn't even noticed it.

"Gil!" She cried out in pain as another contraction came through.

"Sorry sir you can't come," said one of the paramedics.

"I'm the father," he yelled.

"Sorry sir. Were heading to Desert Palms," he shut the door and the ambulance pulled out.

"Gil!" Catherine continued to yell from inside the ambulance. "Gil," she whispered as she was being pushed into the hospital. Again voices were hardly heard as the tears continued to stream down her face. Her doctor was yelling orders and feeling her stomach.

"Ms. Willows," he called taking a hold of her hand. "Ms. Willows can you please answer me?"

"Gil," she cried softly. "Where is Gil?"

"He's on his way. We couldn't let him in the ambulance," he informed her. "Ms. Willows ..."

"There early," she cried softly screaming as another contraction came. Her hand tightened around his until the pain disappeared.

"I know Ms. Willows," he sounded sad. "I know."

"Gil," she cried seeing him running down the hall towards the room she was in. She could see the others behind him with Lindsey stopping. "Gil."

"He's here Catherine," the doctor moved.

"Oh sweety," Gil held onto her hand with both of his. "I'm here don't worry."

"Gil can I talk to you," The doctor said. They left her alone with two nurses. They stopped down the hall some. "One of the babies turned."

"But yesterday you said they had all turned. You told me that this could happen."

"The problem is that the first baby that seems to be coming is faced the right way. The second is the one that turned. It is possible we can do a normal labor with that one but it is also possible that we can't. It all depends. It is highly irregular for a normal labor when the baby is turned the wrong way. I am leaving it up to you on how you want this to play out. Now the paramedic that checked on the kids in the ambulance said the baby turned while on the way here. The question is why?"

"Like I should know," He yelled. "Just ... I can't ... how ... why now!" Tears streamed down his face. A scream down the hall caught his attention. "How am I supposed to tell her," he whispered. The doctor placed a hand on his shoulder just as he swayed.

"Steady now," he said motioning for a wheel chair. When it came Grissom fell right back into it unconscious. "Nurse please do a full check up on him."

"Yes sir," she said pushing the wheel chair down the hall. The doctor looked over at the small group of family watching.

"Sir its time," a nurse called from Catherine's room.

Exactly a day and a half later Catherine was asleep in her room after finally giving birth to the third child, a baby girl which came exactly a day after the first, a boy. The middle child was a small baby girl. Grissom had fainted due to malnutrition for the past three days and had had a full meal a couple minutes ago. Now he sat holding Catherine's hand apologizing for not being there for her. Lindsey was asleep on the bed next to her mom. Everyone else had fallen asleep in their seats. Five hours later Catherine woke to the doctor entering the room. Grissom had fallen asleep in the chair next to her.

"Can I see them," she asked softly. He bites his lip as he helped her from the bed. "Dr. Crowder what is it?" She asked in the wheel chair half way down the hall.

"I will tell you when we get their Catherine," The doctor said. Five minutes later they were outside of a large room. She was looking in on all of the premature babies. One crib was empty next to two others with name plates on them. Maria Michelle Grissom and Gilbert Anthony Grissom Junior.

"She died," she whispered. "The second one ... she died?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "Her heart stopped shortly after birth."

"Why?" She asked looking at the other two. "Why did it stopped?"

"Catherine you know how they say the baby always knows when their mother is upset?"

"Like a connection is formed while pregnant with them," she whispered.

"We know she turned in the ambulance and that's when her irregular heart beat started. We believe it's because she felt your need for Gil."

"So it's my fault?"

"No she has always been the weakest heart beat. But she had a healthy one," he sighed. "A thorough examination told us she had a heart problem. One we wouldn't have been able to cure without a heart transplant."

"So she would have died anyways," she whispered. "Can I ... can I see them?"

"Yes," he pushed her down to the doors and let her in. Handing her a blue gown he left her in between the two covered cribs.

"Nurse? Can I hold them," she asked. The nurse nodded walking over. She took out the boy and handed him to her. She cradled him in one arm and then Maria in the other. "Junior and Maria," a smile graced her lips.

"If you need me I'll be over there," The Nurse pointed over at the observation room. Tears rolled down her cheeks and fell onto the blankets holding the babies.

"Mary-Anne would have been perfect," she whispered. "Just like you two. Your sister. Your twin." Two small hands reached up brushing her cheeks she smiled. "Wiping mommy's tears away?"

Gil watched from the window as Catherine continued to hold their children. Lindsey stood in front of him the others behind him. Dr. Crowder had told them the news. Now they stood hear able to hear what she was saying.

"Mary-Anne had heart problems," she whispered. Then she remembered Lindsey and a smile graced her face. "Oh Lindsey will love you two so much. All she has been able to talk about is her ... twin siblings. Her three," more tears feel from her eyes and simultaneously Lindsey's. Grissom refused to let his fall wanting to remain strong. Sara was in tears and hugging Nick who too was crying. Warrick held Mia the two silently crying. Greg and Ellie were also crying and holding onto each other. Brass to everyone's surprise also had tears in their eyes.

"It was my fault you know," with that Grissom's tears fell. "She felt my need for your daddy. I wanted him so much she turned around refusing to come out. I killed your sister," she whispered looking up at the nurse who came and put the kids away. Dr. Crowder came in whispered something to her. She whispered something back and he nodded removing her from the room.

-One Month Later-

"Catherine," Grissom said from the doorway of the nursery. Ever since they had allowed the kids back she hadn't left their side in the nursery. She still blamed herself for Mary-Anne's death. The only time she had left the nursery was to go to the small funeral held for her. Then she was right back here. Everyone was stopping by more and more as the wedding date slowly came closer.

Lindsey too was depressed. Always alone in her room or with John somewhere. He was the only one now who could keep her happy for awhile. Gil couldn't even do it anymore. John was over more and more because of it and his parents didn't mind. Sara too was depressed at seeing her 'mother' upset. In fact he had once overheard her telling Nick she was crying because 'mom' was crying. Of course Nick replied he too was sad that 'mom' was said but still it bugged him. Sara had told him about her mom and he figured for her it was more. Yet he hadn't told Catherine.

"Sweety," he said entering. She looked up at him tears streaming down her face.

"He opened his eyes today," she said smiling. Maria had opened her eyes awhile ago and they were afraid he never would. The doctors and nurses told them that since they were premature they would most likely do things later then others. That was their first encounter with the late starting. "He has your blue eyes."

"And your hair," he whispered. "I want to talk to you ... about Sara."

"Is she okay," she sat up straight. He smiled.

"Fine," He confirmed kneeling in front of her. 'Mother like,' he thought to himself understanding why Sara would us her as a mother figure. 'Probably uses me as a father figure.' "It's just ... Catherine she looks at you as a mother."

"So do the others its no big deal."

"No Catherine the others don't look that far," he sighed. "Catherine she truly has replaced her mother with you. I overheard her talking to Nick one night when she was upset. She told him because mom was crying a lot."

"Well they all call me mom no big deal," she said brushing away the crying part.

"Catherine I've been thinking about it. And something she told me awhile back made me realize something."

"You lost me," she looked confused. He stood picking up Junior and putting him in his crib. He then took Maria and put her in hers. Kneeling back in front of her he took her hands. She looked at him confused. "Are you ... are you calling off ..."

"No sweetie I would never do that," he squeezed her hand for reassurance. "Catherine I want to tell you what she told me. First I'm going to remind you of the day she told me it. It was when she disrespected you and Ecklie referred to her as a loose cannon."

"You never told me why you didn't fire her?"

"Because of what she told me," he quickly told her the story Sara told him. She had more tears in her eyes. "I also remembered what she told Lindsey. About her not being you. I think she measures herself up to you like Lindsey or any daughter would to their mom. She wants you to approve of her Catherine."

"No she is just being like the others," she said. Though she was slowly beginning to understand Sara more. Who she was and why she was closed off. "It's nothing."

"Fine," he stood and left the room. Moments later Sara entered.

"Hey," she said walking over to Juniors crib. "Heard Junior opened his eyes today. Nicky is downstairs with everyone else. Gris is trying to get everything perfect for the wedding. You know where we stand what we wear. I find it funny that he picked out your dress."

"Won't let me see it though," Catherine replied watching as Sara picked up Junior and held him. She was looking at her and she continued to think about what Gil had just told her. "Sara ... um ... can we talk?"

"About," she asked turning around Jr. still in her arms. Catherine stood and put Jr. back in the crib. Then she walked out of the room surprising Sara who followed. They went into a room that Sara had never been in before. When she entered she was surprised to see that it was a large office. "Wow who's is this?"

"Mine," she said. "That door there leads to Lindsey's room. That one to the nursery. And that one to a bathroom. Grissom's office is in the bug house," she told her. "This was a large room and I liked it a lot. Lindsey thought it be nice to make into an office so I can easily check up on her and the babies if need be."

"Wow. How come we never saw it before? When you showed us the house you told everyone that it was locked when you first got it and you were getting a key made."

"I lied. Gil hasn't been in here before. Any door leading into here is locked so Lindsey hasn't seen it either. They saw it when nothing was in here but that was all. I had some things changed so it would be different to them. It is like a sanctuary for me. Like Gil has his office sanctuary and his bug house sanctuary. Well I too have my little sanctuaries. This one, my little house connected to the bughouse, and my office at work. But this is the one I go to most so of course it has more important things in it then anything else."

"Mrs. Piggy?" Sara asked pointing at the pig in a jar sitting on the bookshelf behind the desk. "Thought that was Gris's?"

"He gave it to me the first time he visited my office. Said it was always my favorite and truth be told it had been," she smiled. "Now it is a reminder of his hidden side. His way of showing he cared about me a lot and would miss me," she walked over to a dresser and pulled a thick book off the wall. Walking over she handed it to Sara. "A photo album."

"Of Lindsey," she noted the words 'Daughter' written on the front. Not getting a response she opened it to find a picture of herself there. "What?"

"When you first came to the lab I hated you," she informed. Sara cocked an eyebrow. "No hear me out. I hated you because Gil brought you in. I looked at you as competition. Then I realized something not as competition for his heart but for his approval. After awhile I realized that I was beginning to approve of you a lot. Every time you solved a case I was proud of you. If you did basically anything I would get a feeling of pride. Not like I do with Greg or Nicky or Warrick but another pride. A type I get when I see Lindsey do a play perfectly or dance perfectly."

"I'm lost?"

"Sara," she sat down in a chair. "I noticed that your crush on Gil wasn't a crush but a search for a father. And in away you looking at him as a father kind of made me feel like a ... mother."

"Really?" Sara's eyes grew large. "You've looked at me as a daughter?"

"Yes," she smiled. "He told me what you told him. About your mom. And what you told Nick a couple days ago about why you were sad."

"I'll kill him," she laughed slightly. "You huh ... don't think I'm weird?"

"No I think you're perfectly normal," she sighed. "Now it's my chance to share. Did ... did Dr. Crowder tell any of you why she died?"

"No he just said it happened. Why?"

"He told me and I asked him not to tell anyone the reason. My reason for asking that was because I didn't want anyone blaming me," she whispered.

"We heard you talking to Jr. and Maria but didn't understand what you meant."

"Well when I first went to get an ultrasound they told me she had a weak heart. Which is why I always was very careful. I never told anyone and neither did they since I asked for that. When I went into labor I panicked because I was early. When the paramedics wouldn't let Gil in the ambulance I panicked more calling out to him. Mary-Anne seemed to since that and ended up turning and her heart rate became irregular. Shortly after she was born her heart stopped. The doctor told me that she had a heart problem that could only be fixed by a transplant. If she hadn't turned she could have lived. Her heart could have lasted longer for another one and she would be here right now."

Sara sunk into a chair truly understanding her depression now. At first everyone just believed she blamed herself for the turn. No one knew of the heart problem. 'Oh god,' Sara thought thinking of how she would feel. A single tear strolled down her face as she looked at the now crying Catherine. The room was silent as were their tears. After thirty minutes of silence Sara spoke her voice barely audible.

"I do look at you as a mother. I looked at Mary-Anne as a sister," she said. "That's why it was hard for me to see you like this. I didn't understand why and I couldn't answer Lindsey's questions and that hurt me a lot. That was the real reason I was crying. But, Catherine, we don't know if she would have survived anyways. You can't blame yourself for something that was probably meant to happen."

"After my water broke it took twelve hours for them to decide if they wanted to be born. Junior took only six hours to be born. Maria took only thirty minutes. Mary-Anne took the longest time," she said her voice also barely audible. "I kept her from coming. She wanted to stay with me and wait for her daddy. She wouldn't budge."

"Neither would Lindsey," Sara smiled at Catherine's laugh. "I was told you were in labor with her for 48 hours?"

"Yeah," she laughed. "Damn it was funny. For a total of 24 hours she wouldn't budge. I was with Eddie when I went into labor and once he dropped me off here he left. Wouldn't budge until Gil got there. Then she would continue to change her mind. So for 24 more hours I dealt with her coming and then going back it and fighting my pushes. The whole time Gil was there for me. He fainted this time."

"He wasn't eating," she told her. "I forced him to eat so he could be there for you afterwards. We all made sure he was the first one by your side other then Lindsey."

"They say that it was most likely Maria who decided to come," she laughed. "Did you know Maria is a daddy's girl?"

"No. What about Junior he a daddy's boy or a mama's boy?"

"Lindsey boy," she laughed. "Gil says it fits perfectly. Lindsey is a mama's girl. Junior a Lindsey boy so the last one has to be for him."

"And the next?"

"Next?" Catherine's eyes widen. "There's go to be another."

"Don't you want another child?"

"Well ... yeah ... maybe ... probably not," she laughed. "Already old enough to be a grandmother."

"Please you're young," Sara laughed. "A Lindsey boy?"

"Obsessed with Lindsey. She came into the nursery once and held Maria. After she handed her over to Gil and took Junior from me he wouldn't release her. Does the same for me."

"Maybe he's a Willows lover? Kind of like his dad."

"Yeah that be great but then he would become a Grissom lover," she laughed slightly. "Be perfect huh? Nah I think it is just that he realizes who we are. I mean he knows Gil and all but he isn't so desperate to hang onto him as he is for me and Lindsey. Or me as much as Lindsey. I think maybe he wants to be around his older sister more then anything. Kind of like she wants to be around you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Anytime she hears your coming over she is waiting and then she is with you the rest of the day. Ever notice that?"

"No I always figured it was because Nick or someone else was their also."

"Nah she looks at you as a sister," she smiled. "Want to see something?"

"Sure," she said. Catherine pressed a button under her desk and part of the wall moved to reveal a television screen.

"What are you guys rich?"

"You should see Gil's bank account. I don't think he ever took money out of it unless for his bugs or emergencies. Basically the same for me. Plus when Eddie died I got about a million bucks."

"Really?"

"Both of us did that after the divorce. One of the only things we actually agreed on. Of course it was for Lindsey's sake. In fact I haven't touched it since I got it. Money for her to go to college."

"Wow. That's ... a lot."

"She deserves it," she smiled pressing the button again. "I also have a safe in here for personnel files. Most of my paperwork is done at home now."

"Catherine," Sara smiled at her. "It's been thirty minutes since you cried last."

"And?"

"Normally you'll be crying ten minutes later. It's a good thing."

"Oh," she smiled. "I guess telling you why helped."

"Why wouldn't telling someone else help?"

"Because Lindsey would blame me. Gil would probably not even say anything for longer then you did. Nick and Warrick would try so quickly to soothe me that I wouldn't understand their own emotions. And Greg ... well he is just a kid in some ways. You though just said what you felt."

"Oh," she smiled. "Do you look at Greg as a son?"

"How could I not? Loud music, unusual clothing, odd behavior. He is a teenager at heart. Plus he calls me mom to the face."

"Right mom," Sara smirked.

"Um ... do the others ... pity me?"

"No," she furrowed her brow. "Is that why you never left the nursery?"

"Sorta ... yeah. Hate pity," she smiled. "You know where the weddings going to be right?"

"I won't tell."

"Please," she pouted. "Spoil me just once."

"You're spoiled enough with this house mom," she smirked standing. "Plus I promised dad I wouldn't tell mom where the wedding is located. Don't want to be the trouble maker do I?"

"Yes yes you do," she nodded her head.

"Come on Grissom's making dinner," Sara stopped at the door. "Wow in a while no one can refer to him as Grissom because both of you will be Grissom."

"Answering the phone will be fun," she replied walking out. "Let's get the kids," they entered the nursery. Catherine took Junior as Sara took Maria. When they got downstairs Maria quickly held her arms out for her dad while Junior held onto mom even though Lindsey was there.

"Becoming a mama's boy," Gil said smiling down at Lindsey.

"Oh shut up," Catherine said. "I mean be quiet."

"Mom you're alive," Lindsey said getting laughter. They all sat down at the large dining table and began to eat. Many times Catherine asked were the location of the wedding was but no on would tell. Lindsey who finished eating first went to play with her brother in sister in the living room. Then the topic changed to the lab.

"Ecklie has chosen to take an early retirement," Greg repeated what Gil just told everyone. "Seriously? No more Ecklie?"

"Correct," Grissom informed. "And the new Director has been looking for a new Assistant Director. With the Sheriff he came to a conclusion."

"Really? Days going to get it again?" Sara asked.

"No we are," he said looking straight at Catherine. Her forked stopped midway to her mouth.

"We," She said. "Who is we?"

"Grissom and Grissom," he said laughing slightly. "That's what ... um ... Mikey called us. Actually he specifically said, and I quote, 'Two Grissoms' one position' Odd but I thought it sounded good. You know Grissom and Grissom offices how may I help you?"

"So there would be two ADs," Nick asked. "Who would get swing and nights?"

"Well yes two ADs. Seeing how I'm not exactly a people person and she isn't well ... I guess you would say paperwork friendly. And we work well as a team they thought it be best. Plus they said since there would be two then one of us could be in the field while the other is not. Or both of us could if we work the same case. True we wouldn't work as many cases but if a bug case or a big blood splatter case came up we would be needed. Plus high profile cases they would want us on. And swing and nights would be turned into one and we think giving it to Warrick would be best."

"Why not me," Nick asked confused. "Or Sara."

"Because doing so would terminate your relationship and we wouldn't do that," he said. "Well I wouldn't. Catherine might if she got mad."

"I wouldn't. You said yes?"

"I said I would do it if you do it."

"So bigger income for the both of us. Could work in field. More paperwork. Can see every ones file. Hell yeah I'll do it," she said.

"AD Grissom and Grissom," Greg said. "God help us all."

A/N Ha-ha this is long. Yes I killed one of the babies. Don't hate me. Please please please review. The wedding will be next chapter and then maybe I'll end it. Review please and tell me what you think. I really really really don't care if you review and say you think this is all a bunch of crap and I should stop writing just review! I really do read all of them and I thank everyone for the nice reviews I have gotten or all the suggestions I have been given.


	11. Chapter 11

-Two months after labor-

Lindsey was upstairs in the nursery with John. Grissom was busy withhis bugs. She was out at the stables mounting strawberry, her puddle loving horse. Sara was standing in front of one of the horses eyes wide. Again everyone was at her house. 'That seems to be happening a lot lately,' she thought with a smile. Everyone else was watching  
the soon to be race, if Sara ever mounted the horse.  
"Why not Nick," Sara moaned looking at her. "Why challenge me?"  
"Because Nick doesn't stand a chance against me," she smirked. "Come on Sara just have fun for a change."  
"Fine but if you're going to win," she moaned mounting the horse with difficulty. "Never rode one of these before."  
"It's called a horse Sara and his name is Lightning and your right ... I will win," she kicked the horse and it sprinted off onto the track.  
"Lightning," She murmured looking rather frightened now. Lightly tapping him he made his way slowly onto the track. Catherine waited for her at the starting point patting Strawberry and talking to it. "You talk to your horse?"  
"Doesn't everyone," she asked back looking up at her.  
"Uh ... not that I've seen."  
"So you've been horseback riding before?"  
"No I watch horse races with Nick sometimes and none of them have talked to their horse," she replied. "Ready?"  
"Always," she nodded to Warrick who was holding the starting pistol. The bang went off and so did they. Everyone was cheering the horses were neck in neck. Catherine had a large smile on her face as she cheered on her horse. Sara had a determined look on her face as Catherine continued to pull ahead of her. A couple seconds later and  
Catherine pasted the finish line with a three second head.  
"Damn Cath," Nick whistled slightly. "That's some horse you got there."  
"Actually," she dismounted walking over to Lightning. "I really expected you to win handsome." The horse shacked its head and she smiled. "Nah you can take her any day."  
"Um ... did she hit her head on something recently," Warrick asked cocking an eyebrow.  
"Strawberry," she called. Strawberry walked back over to her nuzzling her head against Lightning. "Love birds go back to the stable."  
"Wow they listened," Greg said as the horses walked off together. "Do they always do that?"  
"When a rider or trainer gets to know a horse really well they don't really need to guide them with the reigns anymore. A connection is formed between the two," Nick said. "My sister had one with her horse. Woke up at two in the morning knowing that she was getting ready to have the foal. Woke everyone up and thirty minutes later there was a new addition."  
"I've had Strawberry for awhile now," Catherine said. "Lightning is who she fell in love with at the stables I was holding her at."  
"What about his owner?"  
"Passed away a couple years ago and in his will he signed the horse off to me since ours wouldn't be separated. And now they are here and expecting."  
"Oh god just what you need," Mia said. "Another baby."  
"Foal. And yes I miss raising them," she smiled Grissom walking over to them. When he reached them he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a long passionate kiss. The others groaned slightly but still smiled.  
"Hey sweetie," Gil said a large smile on his face. "Guess what?"  
"You're finally going to tell me where the wedding is going to be?"  
"No actually I was going to tell you Maria is laughing. Lindsey brought her down to be with me and she started laughing."  
"You left her alone with bugs!"  
"No Lindsey and John are with her laughing," he rolled his eyes. "Their lovey dovey stuff was getting on my nerves."  
"Oh really," she gave him a small kiss. "What about our lovey dovey stuff?"  
"That ... that I could never get annoyed with especially with someone as beautiful as you."  
"Time to go," Greg yelled grabbing Ellie and walking off towards the house. The others followed.  
"Okay what did you really want to tell me? Maria has had a laugh for awhile now."  
"I was going to tell you that Nicky is getting serious with Sara."  
"And you know this how?"  
"He asked me if he could have her hand in marriage," he smirked slightly.  
"Why?"  
"Well seeing how they see me as a father figure why not?"  
"Loser," she smirked. "Carry me to the house."  
"As you wish my Queen," he picked her up her arms automatically wrapping around his neck.

-Two days before the wedding (seven months after birth)-

"Why am I blindfolded," Catherine complained as Gil led her blindly into a building. How pointless the question was seeing how she also had earplugs in she still asked it. She never heard his reply just grumbled to herself as he led her forward. Soon she was being buckled into a seat and offered a drink. Five minutes later and she was asleep. Almost twelve hours after she was blindfolded at home the blindfold was taken off in a room. Waking up she found herself alone in this strange room. The bed was huge, as was the room. But it also lookedfamiliar. Like the one she and Gil had when they were in Paris. Standing she walked to the window and pulled the curtains back. What do you know the Eiffel Tower was in perfect view. And it was sunset.  
A large smile plays across her face as she looked down at the engagement ring on her hand. And even large smiled played across her face as she remembered how beautiful that night had been. It was winter now and in the blink of an eye snow started to fall. If possible her smile grew much larger as she went to open the French doors leading to the balcony. A banging on the door behind her made her turn around. "Enter!"  
"Cath ... um ... did Grissom change you," Sara asked slightly surprised. Looking down at herself she smiled.  
"Must have," she laughed. She was in boxer shorts and a baby bluetank top that had a large butterfly on the front. Walking over to the closet in the room she pulled out the baby blue silk robe she owned and pulled it on tying it at the waist. "Probably enjoyed himself also. Paris?"  
"Surprise," Mia, Ellie, and Brittney yelled walking in behind Sara with movies and junk food.

"Wow this is one huge room!" Ellie said jumping onto the large bed. "Who paid for it?"  
"Grissom," Sara said. Everyone looked at her. "What he told me."  
"But not his soon to be wife," Catherine grumbled jumping on the bed next to Ellie. "You should see the bathroom."  
"Holy cow," Brittney yelled when she entered. The bathroom was huge. It had a large shower with a large tub to go with it. It also had a small Jacuzzi in it. Everything was marble. In the bathroom Gil had set up all her shampoo, conditioner, and other things she would need during the trip. Everyone was searching her room surprised Gil had  
actually gone through and placed everything where it ought to be.  
"I'm jealous. Greg would never do this for me," Ellie said as Mia put the first tape in, 'My Big Fat Greek Wedding.'  
"Nice choice," Catherine joked as they handed out all the junk food. "And he would Ellie. After I threatened his life with a  
ballpoint hammer." Every laughed but soon fell silent as the movie started.

-Gil's temporary room-

"I hope she doesn't kill me," he muttered pacing back and forth in his room. Nick, Greg, Warrick, and Matt were all sitting on the two beds in the room. Lindsey was also sharing the room with him; she and John had currently sneaked off to Sara and Nick's room. At the moment they were supposed to be watching some movies and eating, since he refused to have a party.  
"Gris man just sit down and relax. This is only the first part wait till she sees the actual wedding and you still got the reception and honeymoon and then you get to go back to Vegas and we will work your murder no worries man," Warrick said smiling.  
"I should go check on her," he went for the door.  
"You can't. You have to sit down relax and then sleep," Nick ordered as Greg and Matt pulled him over to one of the beds. Thirty minutes later while watching Terminator he was asleep with peaceful dreams of Catherine with a chainsaw in the forest.

-Wedding Day-

Catherine was in the hotel suite that would serve as her honeymoon suite very nervous. Many questions flew through her mind as she looked at the closet door. Sara had told her that the dress would be in there by the time she woke up. But yet she hadn't look at it. A knock on the door signaled that her Bride Maids and Maid of Honor were ready to help with her make-up and hair and everything else. "Enter," she mumbled.  
"Hey," Sara said cheerily. "Hey," she lowered her voice seeing thelook on her face. "Butterflies?"  
"He loves those," she smiled slightly.  
"I'm talking about for the wedding Catherine?"  
"I know," she smiled. "Hey Butterfly," she smiled hugging Lindsey.  
"Mom are you questioning your decision."  
"Its natural," she took a deep breath. "How are the babies?"  
"The boys have them at the Church. You should see their little clothes."  
"Mia calm down," Brittney said going to the closet while Sara took Catherine into the bathroom to take a shower. While she took a shower the others began to set everything up. Their dresses too were in the room so they would be getting changed their also. The bridesmaids' dresses were red strapless poly satin dress. The shoes to go with it were of a clear color kept on by a single string at the ankles. Her dress was similar just white with a soft silk wrap with small butterflies and rose embroider on it. Pure white high heals that also was kept on by a single white string around the  
ankles.  
They did her hair up in a tight bun with a couple strains curled at the top of her head hanging out and around her face. Various butterfly clips were put into her hair. Her make-up was of a small amount. A light blue eye shadow and pearl pink lip-gloss that glimmered in the light. The veil she would wear attached to the butterfly clips, and it too had butterflies laced into it perfectly. With a glitter brush they stroked glitter all over her showing skin. The bridal party also had their hair and make-up the same but only Lindsey had a small amount of glitter on, that was put in with her  
eye shadow to make her happy. Everyone had fun taking various pictures of Catherine, one of them being when she only had a robe on and her hair held up in a towel. Sara, being the one operating the video camera, was also having fun. Of course she said this was the 'Pre-wedding tape' for Grissom to enjoy.

Of course Greg, Archie, and Warrick were setting up cameras in different areas of the church to get different angles so that they could form a wonderful video for them. Bending down in front of Lindsey she smiled fixing her lip-gloss. "There you look wonderful Linds," she whispered lightly kissing her forehead.  
"Mom it's your wedding not mine," she rolled her eyes. "I could go as a princess and you would still look more radiant. You're glowing!"  
"I am not," she snapped back.  
"You are," the others chorused. "You really are mom," Sara said giving her a hug.  
"Now I'm going to cry," Catherine said.  
"Don't it will take forever to clean up the mascara and redo it," Mia lectured.  
"You didn't get waterproof mascara for a wedding?" Lindsey nearly screamed.  
"We did just don't want her crying ... yet," Ellie smiled wrapping her arm around Brittney and marching towards the door. Mia and Sara did the same Catherine and Lindsey wrapping their arms around each other.  
"Our limo awaits," Ellie said exiting the hotel.

-Church-

Grissom stood in his room waiting. He had a similar tuxedo he had worn for Ecklie's appointment dinner. Giving up for the twentieth time on tying his bowtie he grumbled leaving it hanging. The others already had theirs all done and were finishing with the last minute touches on the church. Of course he had been informed Catherine had arrived not moments before looking very very sexy, at least that's what he thought Greg said before he went running down the hall.  
Everyone found his whole little butterfly thing a little odd but he knew Catherine would understand. It was their symbol. Always had been always will. When he first met her she had on a butterfly necklace and a shirt that had read 'I love men who love butterflies'. Her pants even had butterflies on them, though at the time he found it very odd that he would run into someone who had a fascination with butterflies like he did outside a strip club he gave her his number. Shortly after he found out she had a butterfly tattoo on her navel.  
But the symbol went far beyond that. Every single thing the butterfly represented was what Catherine meant to him. What she gave him. Change. Transformation. Joy. Bliss. Love. And his soul. She gave him all that. When she danced he reminded her of a butterfly moving through the sky. Even when she walked he was reminded of the butterfly. A graceful and wonderful creature he has always cherished. And now he has the three most treasured butterflies in his life. A knock on his door pulled him from his thoughts and he turned. "Enter," Lindsey entered running over and hugging him. "Hey  
Butterfly you look lovely."  
"You should see mom," she smiled. "Bend down," she rolled her eyes. Quickly she solved his bowtie problem with ease.  
"Like your mother."  
"She taught me. Told me that one day she wouldn't be able to tie your bowtie and I would have to do it for you."  
"Oh really?"  
"No it was about my future husband or boyfriend but hey it worked with you right?"  
"Oh I really feel loved now," he smiled.  
"Maria and Jr. where are they?"  
"Why?"  
"Mom wants to see them like now," she laughed. "She is going to flip when she sees the decorations they are perfect. I love all the butterflies."  
"Does ... is your mom ... is she angry at me?"  
"Why would she be angry at you?"  
"For not sharing my plans. For not allowing her in on the planning of her wedding. For only allowing her to pick her bridal party," he sounded nervous and he began to fidget. Tugging at his clothes and running his hands through his hair. She pushed him back into a chair with so much force he stopped moving in shock. His eyes stared at her wide, mouth hanging slightly open. Her hands were placed on her hips and she had a scowl on her face. 'Oh god it's the stare,' he  
thought remembering the same exact look Catherine gave to anyone who pissed her off enough, and that never turned out good.  
"Gilbert Anthony Grissom," she nearly yelled. It made him jump still at the slight anger laced in her voice. "You and mom are driving me crazy! You thinking she hates you when she is deeply in love with you! Her being completely nervous and asking me over and over again if I'm okay with this! Why would she be angry at you when you have made this the best day of her entire life! You are even dealing with Sam Braun."  
"You sound like your mom," he said a hint of laughter in his voice. She smiled.  
"Good because if she was angry it be much worse than that. Oh and Sam wants a few words with you before you marry his daughter," she said leaving the room. "And by the way you look really handsome."  
"Thanks," he smiled slightly as he followed her out the door.

-Bride's Room-

Catherine was pacing the floor getting more nervous by the minute. Lindsey had gone to do her job of checking up on Gil, her soon to be husband. 'Oh god,' she thought. Memories of her last marriage flashing through her mind. "Gil's not like that," she told herself out loud. "He wouldn't hurt you in anyway. He won't cheat. He won't yell. Ignore you on some crazy drug high. Spend all your money without your permission. Take control of something." 'He did that for the wedding,' a voice in her head told her. "Oh shut up," she snapped. "He wants it to be perfect. Everything is so far right?"  
'Is it,' the voice questioned. "Of course it is. He is here. I'm here. Lindsey is here. Mom. Dad. Our families," she snapped. "It is perfect." 'For now,' the inner voice said. "What are you my bad side," she snapped. "Where is the good side? The side that agrees?" 'Who said there are two sides,' it was laughing slightly. 'Are you positive he loves you?' "Of course he loves me," she snapped.  
"Uh ... mom you okay," Lindsey asked making her presence noticed. "You have been talking to yourself."  
"No the voice."  
"What voice?"  
"Inner voice. The voice you get that tells you if something is right or wrong."  
"And what is it saying?"  
"It says this is wrong ... I think," she sat. "Oh Linds I can't," she held her arms our and Lindsey walked into them wrapping hers around her back. "I'm scared it's all going to fall apart. And every time I tell myself it won't that stupid annoying voice will question it."  
"What is your heart telling you," she whispered. "If you decided against this wedding mom I'm with you a hundred percent. But you always told me to listen to my heart in the matters of love. What is yours telling you?" She kissed her lightly on the forehead then left her to that.

-Gil-

"Sam," Gil said walking up behind Sam. He was wearing a grey business suit. When he turned around Gil got the strong suspicion this was one of those conversations the boyfriend always dreaded meeting the father for. One where if you say one thing wrong you would be kicked out of the house without a second thought, or shoot and considering this was Sam Braun he planned on answering everything right. "You wanted to speak with me?"  
"Yes Mr. Grissom I did. You never answered my question back in that holding cell."  
"Neither made me angrier," he replied. "The evidence didn't hold. And what Catherine does or doesn't do is up to her. No one can control her decision like you can't control the path of a butterfly."  
"And you comment about not being able to see something doesn't mean it's not there? What exactly were you referring to? The check or something else?"

"Truth?" He asked. After a beat he answered. "At the time I was referring to there being no strings attached to the check. Doesn't mean I support her decision to cash it any less. It was up to her. If she believes no strings were attached then I agree. But if there are Sam I wouldn't be to happy to see her hurt from you again."  
"Do you plan on hurting her anytime," he stepped forward looking him straight in the eye. "Do you plan on impressing her every second you get? Do you plan to keep her happy and support her for the rest of you life?"  
"I plan to be there for her when I can and can't. Even if I die and she is still alive I will be there for her. My love for her goes far beyond death Sam. I know there will be times I can't protect her, Lindsey, Jr., or Maria from everything but I damn well will try to keep them protected from what I can. I don't plan to impress her with fancy things or anything but just be myself. And I will support every decision she makes but financially, as I'm sure you are referring too, we will support each other."  
"Good now I must go see my daughter," he walked around him. After he was away Nick, Warrick, and Greg walked over.  
"For a minute there we thought he might kill you," Warrick said patting him on the shoulder. "You Grissom are marring into the Braun family."  
"If that what it takes to be a part of her life for the rest of mine then I will do it. If it makes her happy I will do it."  
"He got it bad," Greg said. "Cupid got him bad."  
"Cupid? You believe in cupid?" Nick said laughing slightly. "Everything is set up and the hotel is getting the reception ready as we speak."

-Bridal Room-

Lindsey had brought Jr. and Maria into the room and she was cradling them in her arms. Maria was dressed in a red dress like that of the bridal party just with sleeves on it and a different fabric... Jr. was dress to resemble his father which he did minus the bowtie which he had managed to undo on his own. She laughed slightly placing Maria into the small crib that was placed in there for that purpose. "You are just like your father," she muttered sitting him up straight. Both of them had grown since they were born. Now they were just as big as any other babies their age. "Always undoing the  
bowtie. What is it with you two," she muttered straitening her artwork. "Now don't you look handsome?"  
The two babies cooed at her and she smiled. Putting him in the crib next to Maria she smiled down at them. Taking one of each of their hands in hers a smile grew on her face. "I don't know why I have been so stupid. This day will be perfect." They cooed again as if to confirm that.

"Just like you," Sam said from the doorway. She looked up at him a small smile forming on her face. True they weren't like they used to be but she wanted him there. He deserved to be there after helping to raise her, right?  
"Sam," she smiled back down at the babies. "Mommy will be right back she has to speak with Grandpa."  
"Now I feel old."  
"You are old," she smiled standing from the chair she was sitting in.  
"You look radiant Muggs." He walked in and gave her a hug. "I had a talk with your fiancé."  
"Oh god," she laughed slightly walking over to the crib again. Picking up Jr. she held him out to Sam. He looked slightly  
surprised. "Hold him. What did you say?"  
"He loves you Catherine and don't ever doubt that," he cradled Jr. a smile forming on his face. She couldn't ever really remember him smiling like that. Lindsey came in taking Maria out to see her Grandmother. She came back a couple seconds later to get Jr. and told them they had five minutes. "And I approve of him."  
"You ... you do?" She asked stunned. He nodded his head and she ran into his arms close to tears. "You don't know how much that means to me."  
"Now this John fellow I keep hearing about? Where is he?"  
"Another day Sam," she smiled walking over to the chair and picking up her veil. Attaching it to the proper clips she flipped it over her head with a smile. "Now its time to walk me down the aisle."

-The Wedding-

The church was beautifully decorated. Small butterfly shapes were placed perfectly on the ground. Flowers connected silk fabric from pew to pew. The priest stood perfectly still waiting and watching the people around him. He stood up at the front waiting for what seemed like eternity. Lindsey and John walked out hand in hand. A smile graced his lips. "Young love, first love, is filled with deep emotion," he whispered to himself. "Emotions that can eventually  
harm if not treated with care."  
Nick and Sara came out next arm in arm. Then Warrick and Mia followed by Greg and Ellie and then Matt and Brittney. Last of all was the women he had been dreaming about for years. Her dress was perfect, just as he suspected. She had the widest smile he had ever seen on her face. Her eyes locked with his and his body became straight.  
"I love you," he mouthed to her. She mouthed it back and his smile grew. 'This is actually happening,' he told himself. Everything continued on and all he had eyes for was Catherine. Soon they were at their vowels and she was staring at him waiting. "Catherine there is not one word that can be found on this earth that can express how much I love you," he gripped her hands tightly in his not wanting to let her go. "There is no word to describe the way you make me feel.  
What a simple smile from you can do to me. What a simple touch of the hand makes me feel. But I know there is nothing more than anything else I want in the world then to be with you for the rest of your life. I love you with all my heart and all my soul for now and all of eternity." He released one of her hands and wiped away a tear that had fallen. "Don't cry."  
"Oh Gil," she whispered. Tears continued to fall. "You always say you're not good with emotions yet you can easily make me cry. Oh how you make me cry," she laughed slightly. Stepping closer to him a wide smile spread across her face. "Gil, I know when you give your heart to someone that someone must be special. And to know that of all the people in the world, you picked me to be that butterfly that I am truly special. To gain your heart is to gain the ability to fly. And in return I give you my heart for ever more because I in order for me to fly I need wind and you're the wind beneath my wings." The entire room was silently crying. To her surprise he too was crying.  
"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert Grissom. You may kiss the bride," Before the priest even finished the two were lip locked. Lindsey screamed in joy as everyone began to clap and wipe away their tears.  
"Now that is love," the priest mumbled walking off. The two remained kissing forgetting everything around them. When they finally pulled apart and looked into each others eyes Catherine began to really cry.  
"Hey sweety what's wrong," he asked cupping her face in his hands.  
"Everything is ... its all perfect Gil," she smiled holding him tight to her. "You made this one of the happiest days of my life. I'll never forget that Gil, never."  
"I know and I was happy to do this for you sweety," he held her tight. "Now come on we need to get the reception going."  
"I must look so messed up from crying."  
"Never in a million years would you look horrible. Come Butterfly it's time to celebrate," he took her by the hand and like a young married couple they ran up the aisle and out the doors. They entire place was filled with applause as they went into the limo.

-Reception Party-

Catherine and Gil had not once released each others hands. They were feeding each other and drinking from each others glass. Laughing every chance they got. Smiling at each other in complete silence speaking without words. Lightly kissing each other. Whispering I love you every time words fell away. People were really beginning to find it annoying.  
"Alright," Nick said standing. "Before the couple makes us all sick let's hear some speeches!" The room all cheered making the two groaned.  
"Oh god," Catherine mumbled as a drunk Greg stood up.  
"Now," Greg said swaying slightly. "I know I'm drunk and will probably make no sense what so ever but thanks Catherine for making Grissom a happier person for all of us." He bowed and sat back down. Some people lightly laughed. Warrick stood only slightly drunk.  
"I must admit that I once had a crush on Catherine," He held up his hand to stop all the noise that begun. "But I also know that a crush is nothing compared to what Grissom feels for her and she him. This couple has shown us what true love is, the rareness of it, and the long painful years that come with it. May you too live happily for the years to come, especially when you have a one child who is dating, two babies who will be dating soon, and who knows how many  
more children you might have! Love, peace, and happiness to the lovely couple."  
"I guess it's my turn," Nick stood looking around the room. "Catherine and Grissom have a ... wow you realize that when we say Grissom not only do we refer to him but her also," with that the entire room laughed realizing their little mistakes. "Okay let me start over. Both Grissom's have been like a surrogate mom and dad to me. And now they have made it more official you can say. Now they are truly the mom and dad of this little family. To the loving couple may all you children, blood related or us other ones, bring you terror, anger, and much joy!"  
"Thanks," Catherine said. "Now I know who to go to when something bad happens." Lindsey stood slightly nervous.  
"Um ... I guess I could say I started this relationship but in truth I don't think I did. I think," she looked at the two who were smiling at her. "I think that it has been building to this point slowly. Love takes a long time to form. Some may say that love is something that happens quickly but I think that it is not. In order to love you must trust in order to trust you must understand and to understand you must befriend. Becoming someone's friend takes time and commitment as does love. You must love, honor, and cherish the person for the rest of your life," she paused. "And not only have  
they vowed to do that they have been doing that. To whom I wish to follow in footsteps when love comes along, Mr. and Mrs. Grissom my mommy and daddy."  
"I like hers," Lily called out. People laughed as they shed tears again.  
"And now," Sara said standing. "For the long need and long wished for wedding dance. May the bride and groom take the floor."  
"Gil you don't have to dance if you don't want to," Catherine said as he stood.  
"Catherine you are my reason for dancing," he offered a hand. "Shall we dance?"  
"We shall," she took the hand and he lead her to the floor. Spinning her gracefully around in a circle he then pulled her close to him. His right hand resting on the small of her back and his left gripping her right to his shoulder. Her left hand was wrapped up around his neck as she looked up at him smiling.

Every time our eyes meet/This feeling inside me  
They became one as they danced to the song. Everyone watched surprised at how easily the two danced together. Her head rested lightly on his shoulder eyes closing. Their heartbeats became one as did their breathing. Their body movements were perfectly matched. His eyes to were closed as he let the music take over and lead them on the floor.  
Is almost more than I can take/Baby when you touch me  
Lindsey and John made their way out onto the dance floor followed shortly by everyone else. But to them it was just an empty room and two hearts combined to form one. They were all that were in an endless dream of pure and beautiful love.  
I can feel how much you love me/And it just blows me away  
He began to sing the words softly to her as they danced. People who had started to dance stopped wanting to watch the couple. A circle formed around them as people watched. Lily had tears in her eyes as she held Jr. who seemed to like her more then Sam. Maria though was attached to Sam and was sleeping peacefully in his arms. Though he was not in tears he admitted to himself that what he saw in front of him now was true love.  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything/I can hear your thoughts/I can see your dreams  
"Gil," Catherine whispered softly. "Does this day have to end?"  
"I wish I could say no to that simple question," he sighed placing a soft kiss on her head. Still neither opened their eyes.  
"I love you."  
I don't know how you do what you do/I'm so in love with you  
A smile graced his lips for the millionth time that night. "And I love you," he whispered back to her. They looked into each other's smiling as they slowly finished the dance.  
It just keeps getting better/I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you  
The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes  
I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you  
Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you  
"My feelings all pulled into one song," he mumbled placing a soft  
kiss on her lips. "It seems Maria has formed a bond with Sam."  
"Gil ... shut up and kiss me," she said.  
"Your wish is my command," he replied his lips descending on hers  
again.


End file.
